Mistakes
by KPfan83
Summary: A kigo story based after 'so the drama'. An AU which looks at the feelings Kim and Shego have and the mistake they make, how will they atone for the mistakes they each make.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

 **A/N –** This story takes place after 'One last time' (my story) and after 'So the drama' (the Kim Possible movie). It is not important that you read or watch either but it may be a good idea. I have a general idea where I want this story to go but I will be writing it one chapter at a time so the exact plan is a bit of hit and miss.

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER ONE – A MONTH FOR KIM POSSIBLE**

Kim was standing in the middle of a bunch of GJ agents waiting for the search teams to come out of the rubble and smoke, they were searching for Shego. Drakken and a few henchmen had already been loaded into a heavily armoured GJ truck ready to take them away to their own prison cells.

Kim only had one thing on her mind at the moment 'what have I done to her, what have I done to the woman I believe to have feelings for'. Kim had a vacant look to her eyes and Ron could see it, he could see that something was wrong and not just the fact that Kim may have just taken the life of Shego. He did not know what to say to her, he had only just admitted to Kim his own feelings towards her and was unsure where that left them. Were they still best friends or had that relationship become something else. Ron suddenly caught a glimpse of movement in the smoke.

Kim was now anxious as she saw search teams emerging from the smoke and then she saw Shego being dragged by two people, she had her arms over the shoulders of two members of the search team, her cat suit was torn in several places showing cuts and bruises and her feet were dragged behind her. Two GJ agents went over and took Shego off them and carried her over to the armoured truck where she was handcuffed into a seat.

From where Kim was standing she could clearly see into the back of the GJ truck, the henchmen were just sitting to the sides not saying a word, Dr. Drakken was sitting at the back grumbling about something (most likely another failed plot to take over the world) and trying to get Shego's attention while Shego was just sitting there with her head partially hanging down and her hair falling down the sides of her face. Shego was looking out of the back of the truck directly at Kim with a look Kim had never seen and a look she did not recognise; it was a look of a broken woman, disappointment and hate.

Kim did not like the look and she was in a state of mind split between two decisions the first to run over and explain everything to her, why she did what she did and how she felt about the pale skinned woman. The second option to just grab Ron and run off to the prom for a bit of normalcy, she decided on the second by grabbing Ron and run away from how she was feeling.

As they ran down the street towards their high school hand in hand so many emotions were running through her head but all she wanted right here and now was a normal night with 'friends'. Ron on the other hand was so excited he was literally exactly where he wanted to be hand in hand with Kim heading to prom.

When they got to the prom they had changed into their prom outfits and burst through the doors hand in hand just to be confronted by a mocking Bonnie, Kim was just about to let go of Ron's hand but was quickly dragged to the centre of the dance floor where a slow song started to play. As they danced to the song they gradually got closer and Kim could feel Ron's breath on her lips it was not how she ever imagined her first kiss to go but at this moment she just wanted a moment of happiness and Kim closed her eyes and their lips met in a slight brush of their lips they kissed. Kim could see an image of Shego in her mind and she deepened the kiss and then she remembered who she was actually kissing and slowly backed off.

The night came to a close and Kim and Ron walked home parting Ron's house, they did not talk all the way Kim's vision was constantly focused on her destination while Ron kept glancing over at Kim with the biggest smile he had ever had. As they parted Ron went to move in for a kiss goodnight but Kim cut him off with a "Goodnight Ron, I will see you at school"

Ron thought everything was perfect up till then and he slowly stepped back and in a disappointed voice said "ok...KP, see you then"

Kim made it home and was not sure entirely what had gone on apart from the fact that she had nearly killed the woman she has feelings for and had subconsciously allowed Ron to kiss her and believe there was a chance for their relationship to become something more than best friends.

When Kim got home she was greeted by both her parents who asked almost simultaneously "how was prom" which made Kim's face drop even more, if that was even possible ( **A/N** – anything's possible for a possible)

Kim just answered with a "muh!"

This made both her parents look at her with worry then Kim just said "sorry mum and dad I have just had a long night and just need some sleep"

Both parents that that statement was true but they just looked at each other and knew there was something else on their daughters mind but would worry about it tomorrow .Dr. Anne Possible looked back at her daughter and said "ok Kimmie-cub, get some sleep you need your rest".

"Thanks mum" Kim replied and went straight up past her parents without taking a second look at them and disappeared into her room.

Once she was in her pyjamas and was settled in her bed she started to go over the night and for once she realised that she had her own mission to accomplish that was for no one but herself. She started to make a list of things to do in her mind.

 **TO DO LIST**

 **1 – Find Shego** (she was bound to escape by the morning)

 **2 – Explain to Shego 'EVERYTHING'**

 **3 – Talk to Ron about what 'he' thinks is going on**

 **4 – Try to keep her 'best friends' relationship with Ron**

 **5 – Try to make a relationship between Shego and herself possible** (anything's possible for a possible)

With that done she closed her eyes and finally found sleep, though she wished it had been a peaceful sleep she was sadly met with images of nearly killing Shego and the look Shego's eyes held when she was in the GJ truck.

 **One week later**

As Kim had suspected Shego had escaped before they had even made it to the local GJ cells but what was surprising is that she had left Dr. Drakken behind and was still being held. She had heard from Dr. Director the following morning that from what she had gathered from a statement made by Dr. Drakken is that Shego was acting weird, she had a look in her eyes that he only ever imagined in his nightmares and the only thing that Shego had mentioned (the statement actually said snarled) was 'I will get her for what she made me feel and I will have my revenge'. This of course did not give Kim a positive feeling but she had a plan and it was a plan she was going to complete.

Ron had been acting differently all week towards her; she could tell that Ron now thought they were in a romantic relationship which was not helped by everyone at school thinking the same thing. Kim knew that once the weekend came around she would have to speak to him and she just hoped that they would still be friends afterwards, the bad news for her is that the weekend had now come around and she had organised with Ron to meet her at Bueno Nacho on Saturday morning for breakfast.

Kim was now waiting for Ron at Bueno Nacho, sitting at their regular table in their place she thought that this might make the conversation go easier but she could only hope that Ron took this better than she thought he would.

Ron finally arrived and went straight to the counter to order his usual and 'grande' size it. Ron had left Rufus at home as asked by Kim who had left Ron with a feeling that this was a date but how wrong could he be, Ron sat down at the table with a smile on his face which quickly disappeared once he caught sight of the look on Kim's face.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but had actually only been minutes, Kim was slowly sipping her drink while Ron had not even touched his food (he knew this was serious). Finally Kim spoke and said "Ron I have asked you here today to talk about us..." Ron smiled at this but Kim continued "...and when I say us I have just one question for you, what are we?"

Ron looked at her confused and just replied in his usual goofy way "what are we?"

"Yes Ron, what sort of relationship do you think we have?" Kim said adding a tone you would add if being sarcastic but of course Ron didn't pick up on it.

"Well we like each other and we are dating" Ron answered looking straight into Kim's eyes like you would look at someone you loved but Kim just looked around making sure there was not too many people here at the moment, luckily it was just them and two staff members.

"Ron...yes we like each other and yes we are the best of friends... but..." Kim took a breath and stared directly at Ron "...but we are not dating and I'm truly sorry if you thought that but we are nothing more than best friends... or at least I hope we are" Kim could see Ron's mouth opening and closing trying to figure out what to say.

"But I told you how I felt, and we went to prom together and we kissed" as Ron had said that his anger was rising.

"All true but did I ever tell you how I felt?" Kim asked

"..."

"Ron what I am about to tell you nobody else knows and if you are still my best friend I hope you keep this secret and I hope we can still be at least friends afterwards" Kim wished this all to be try.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I hope you explain the reason for the kiss and yes best friends forever" Ron said sadly with tears being held back.

"Ok... the reason for the kiss is because I was highly emotional and once I tell you the rest I hope you understand just how emotional I was and still am" Kim said still looking at anything but Ron's eyes.

Ron stayed quiet and nodded along, wiping his eyes he waved his hand in a signal to carry on.

"I have been having feelings for somebody and this somebody I know you and probably most people will disagree with" Kim took a deep breath, looked at Ron and could see that he listening intently. "The person I have feelings for is the person I nearly killed a week ago..."

Ron cut in "WHAT THE FUCK! You're talking about Shego".

Kim simply answered "yes".

Ron could see the sadness and other emotions running through her head "do you love her"

Kim looked directly into Ron's eyes so he could see the honesty in her words "more than anything".

"Ok, don't get me wrong I am sad that it was not me but if you're happy I'm happy... so what's the plan?" Ron asked as serious as he possibly could at the moment

Kim then explained to Ron what her general idea was but as for having an actual plan she would just have to wait and see how it goes when the conversation with Shego comes around.

 **One month later**

Kim had just got to school and already the looks had started she had been getting these looks from everybody that in her life, they were the looks of worry from most adults and her parents but from the other students they were looks of wanting to tease but afraid of repercussions. For the last month Kim had been getting more and more depressed and for the last couple of weeks it had started to show on her body and face. Kim had started to lose weight and her eyes had dark circles around them from sleepless nights, she had actually fallen asleep a couple times in class and was distracted during after school activities including on missions.

Kim went straight to her locker and as soon as she opened the door an image of Wade came up on the screen of the computer hidden inside her locker, Kim's face dropped and said "please tell me you got something... anything"

Wade was typing away at the computer but he knew what Kim was talking about, she was asking about Shego it had become a daily question and he knew something was seriously worrying Kim and it had something to do with Shego. He looked up at the communication monitor and said "I'm sorry Kim, still nothing... it's as if she's dropped off the planet"

Kim looked up at Wade and replied "thanks Wade, please keep trying"

"No problem Kim, we will find her" Wade said regretfully, he was regretful because he had felt like he was letting Kim down.

The first few classes went by in a blur and Kim was now sitting at a table in the cafeteria with her friend Monique. Monique watched as Kim just picked at her food and this was the last straw "Kim i have had enough of this, me and you are going to take a walk and you are going to take" Monique said with a tone of anger and stress to her voice.

Kim looked up at her shocked but at the same time was expecting this moment for a while so Kim just nodded got up and waited for Monique to follow.

They walked out to the front of the school where there was nobody but them and Monique was first to speak "so spill and i mean everything"

"What are you talking about?" Kim had always been a bad liar and she knew it when she had said that.

"Cut the crap" Monique was not messing she knew something was wrong. Monique thought it had something to do with what happened between Kim and Ron, perhaps it was her missions, was school finally getting to her or was it something at home.

"First off are we friends and if so would it matter what i did or who i liked?" Kim asked with imploring eyes.

"Kim we are BFF's and will always be" Monique honestly answered.

Kim explained to Monique everything that Ron and she had spoken about, from their feeling towards each other, how she nearly killed Shego and how she really felt about Shego then went onto explain her plant to speak to Shego and the distress that not finding her in the last month had caused.

Monique laughed and she saw Kim arch her head to the side and a look of confusion towards her. "That explains why you two were always smiling when fighting and the teasing pet names Shego would call you" Monique said through small giggles.

Kim smiled at Monique and was then embraced by the chocolate skinned girl, Kim wrapped her arms around Monique and let a few tears drop. Once they parted they went back to school and the rest of the day went a lot easier.

Kim walked home on her own again as she had found herself doing a lot recently, her and Ron had been distant ever since Kim came clean with all her feelings. They still hung out and went on missions together it just was not the same as it was before, which was slightly understandable as Ron had wanted to move on from Kim as girlfriend by looking for a romantic relationship with other girls but so far they had all turned him down. As Kim walked home she had the same thing on her mind as she did all the time and that thing or should be woman was Shego.

All the way home tonight she had felt like she had felt like she was being watched but every time she looked around she saw nothing out of the ordinary, it did not help that tonight she had a particular feeling about her and one she only got when she was near Shego. Kim got to her front door taking one last glance around her as she pulled out her door keys, that's when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and her world went blank...

 **To be continued**

What just happened to Kim? Was someone involved and if so who? Where is Shego in this time and what is she up to? Will we find out in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

 **A/N –** This chapter does not take place straight after the first, it actually takes place simultaneously with the first just from a different perspective

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER TWO – A MONTH FOR SHEGO**

Shego was laying under a tonne a rubble her body was motionless but she was still alive and she was breathing heavily, her body was in the process of healing itself, the broken bones were already beginning to click back into place with loud clicks. With an especially loud click as her spine readjusted itself Shego's eyes snapped open but all she could see was darkness and feel the pain of her body quickly healing (much faster than a normal person thanks to her meteor powers). As she started to focus on her surroundings and memories of what just happened started to flash through her mind she began to feel anger, anger on a level her emotions had not been for so long and it was all thanks to Kim Possible.

Kim Possible had made her feel before tonight ever happened and those feelings she had of respect, admiration and love towards her had all been torn away with three simple words and not the three she had hoped to hear, the words she had heard this night were heart breaking and they had been 'I hate you'

If Kim thought of her as a monster and not a person she could love then she will become that monster and have her revenge, her body will be fully healed soon apart from scratches and bruises and she would have just one last thing to do before she disappeared from the world and that would be have her revenge.

Shego did not know how long she was laying their but she knew whoever was above the rubble was looking for her and she would be out soon, she would let whoever was searching for her have their moment of success. She was finally pulled out from the rubble and she let her body go limp, she was not going to make it easy for them. Shego felt herself being handed over to two different people most likely GJ agents (she could tell from their body armour) and due to her lack of response they must have thought she was not a worry as they handcuffed her into a truck (using just normal handcuffs).

Shego was looking out of the back of what she suspected was a GJ prison transport truck directly at Kim, she could not and did not want to take much notice of the look in Kim's eyes because of the emotions running through her own mind. She once held love for Kim Possible but all she was feeling right now was hate and a horrible taste in the back of her throat, that's when she saw the last straw that would push her over the edge. Shego saw Kim grab Ron's hand and run off into the distance and at that very moment she felt a pain in her chest and anger in her stomach rising up as the doors to the truck slammed shut as if this was the closure of a part of her life.

Shego forced the anger in her stomach to her hands and lit up her plasma so she could melt through the handcuffs restraining her, she could barely make out Dr. D grumbling about Kim Possible and another failed scheme but she did not care about this anymore. She stood up in the back of the van as Dr. D was about to ask Shego for help but caught sight of the look on her face as Shego snarled out "I will get her for what she made me feel and I will have my revenge" this made Dr. D flinch. Shego then sent a plasma ball at the back of the van bursting the doors from their hinges and she jumped through the smoke and the hole and into the night.

 **The morning after**

Shego had spent the whole night traversing back alleys, gardens, roof tops and the Middleton Mountains until she finally arrived at the gates of Drakken's Middleton mountain lair. She was now standing at the front of her own private entrance, the anger she had felt all night had not passed and she was even more pissed off but that may have been to the fact she had not had any sleep. She made her way into the entrance which she knew would end with her emerging from the back of her wardrobe in her room. When she came to her room that was pitch black but she knew her room like the back of her hand and she traversed her room walking around her couch and to her bed where she just collapsed onto her bed, she let out a small moan as her body ached so much from the previous night but she was glad that sleep came easy.

Shego's sleep was not peaceful as she had the same image replaying in her dreams, the image of Kim repeating those same three words 'I hate you'.

Shego eventually woke up and looked at her bedside cabinet, where she looked at her clock which read 17:12 she moaned at the clock but climbed out of bed stretching her whole body and listening to a few bones clicking into place. Her bones clicked but that just reminded her of the past nights events and she screamed, lighting up her hands with plasma she set a few fire balls off at nothing in particular. Once she had calmed down she stripped out of her suit and got into the shower, as the water ran over her body she had images and thoughts of Kim flash through her mind but she knew after last night's events 'the villain never gets the girl' she had to get over her.

 **One week later**

Shego was lying on beach that was a small private island that was owned by SSS (senor senior senior), she had called in a favour to help disappear for a while and think but thinking didn't help much as her thoughts kept coming back to a certain red headed hero who only brought on anger and even more stress.

Shego had thought of making plans to steal something but knew that if she did little miss goody-two-shoes would most like show up and try to stop her which put an end to that plan, she did not want to see Kim at the moment.

She had to get over Kim and that's when it hit her "doy" she whispered under her breath then looked up at the sun and thought 'I can be such an idiot sometimes, sometimes the simplest answers are the right ones'. She sat in thought 'all I gotta do is find somebody else, there's plenty of fish in the sea' she growled 'easier said than done when you have green skin, shoot fire from your hands, are a wanted criminal and people just look at me like a freak' she growled again. Then a plan hit her, she was not entirely comfortable with this plan it meant saying and doing things she had not done in a very long time but it was the only plan she had.

After about an hour of getting her stuff together and boarding her plane she headed back to Drakken's Middleton lair.

 **One month later**

The last three weeks had flown by, her plans to get over Kim were now complete she just needed one more piece of the puzzle.

Shego was currently standing in a small shack she had purchased that was laid out at the beginning of Middleton woods, it was secluded and the interior had now been transformed into something liveable. She sat on a black leather chair facing a black steel bed with green bedding on it, the cabin was open plan with the only room being separate from the rest was the bathroom. The rest of the room was still cabin based but she had installed all the things she needed for a plan including a satellite dish which allowed her access to the internet.

She had been spending the last week spying on Kim and working out her schedule using different spy satellites, she had learnt many new skills from all these so called mad scientists, geniuses and wannabe world conquerors (she would not admit that out loud). The plans final stage would commence tonight so she kept the satellite aimed at Kim while she got herself ready.

She was now dressed in skin tight black jeans, a dark green t-shirt with a black sweater with a hood over top, she was also wearing her usual pouch on her ankle which now held keys to her tinted out black and green dodge viper and few tools she needed for tonight.

She noticed on the laptop that Kim was now headed home from school alone, 'perfect' she thought 'today's the day'. She closed the laptop and placed it under the bed then went to the door with one last look back into the room she suddenly had second thoughts. "Am I really going to do this...' a smirk slowly emerging on her face "screw it, the little prude is going to learn the hard way what she has put me through" with that said she slammed the door behind her and ran to her car.

Shego parked her car down the street from Kim's house and made her way across the rooftops to where she came across Kim still making her way home. As she watched Kim she could see that she was not quite herself but what did she care Kim had made her decision and now she would suffer the consequences. She could see Kim looking around every now and then and could tell that Kim's natural abilities were still as good as ever, she could tell that somehow Kim could tell something was not right.

As Kim slowly made her way to her front door Shego reached into her pouch and pulled a needle filled with a yellow liquid. As Kim was just about to put her keys into her door Shego pounced down from Kim's roof right behind Kim and Shego karate chopped the back of the hero's neck knocking her out and Kim fell to the floor. Shego the put the needle to Kim's arm and injected the liquid, picking Kim up and throwing her over her shoulder Shego took a quick glance around before jumping back up to the roof and making her way down the street to her car.

Once at the car Shego opened the door throwing Kim into the back seat and making sure the hero was still breathing but unconscious Shego then jumped into the driver's seat and sped off in the direction of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

 **WARNING** – This chapter MAY be slightly 'dark' but I truly hope not to 'dark' because personally I don't like when a story gets to 'dark'

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER THREE – WE ALWAYS HURT THE ONES WE LOVE**

Kim started to wake she could feel a slight pain in the back of her neck and she tried to think where she was she knew that she was not in her bed, the last thing she remembered was that she was about to open her front door and then a sharp pain and the world going black. Her eyes snapped open as she realised that she had been knocked unconscious but by who and why, she felt dizzy and her vision was blurry as she tried to move but found she had no control of her body she could not move her legs, arms, head or anything. She tried to scream but nothing came out she was starting to worry whoever had taken her had completely immobilised her and she was helpless.

"Your vision will clear up in a minute" a voice said from not too far in front of her.

As Kim tried to focus she started to see a dark figure seated in front of her about an arm's length away.

It had been about a minute and as the voice had said her vision did begin to clear up she could see a feminine figure in black and green 'Shego' she tried to say but once again nothing came out.

"You are at this moment under a strong paralytic drug that comes from a frog deep in the Amazon, you will not be able to move for about six hours" the voice said and it was much clearer and it defiantly belonged to Shego.

Kim tried to look around with her much clearer vision she could tell she was in some sort of cabin which Shego must have been using as some sort of base, she could tell from the black and green bed covers that were neatly made on the bed not too far behind Shego. She could also tell that both she and Shego were seated on wooden chairs facing each other and as she guesses only an arm's length between them.

"Alright your vision must have cleared up by now and I have given you enough time to take in your surroundings" Shego said with a voice of authority and control.

Kim at this point was nervous at why she was here and what were Shego's plans for her but she could not help but feel a little relieved to see Shego was here and was alright, her heart started to beat faster as all she wanted at this moment was to tell Shego everything she wanted to tell her how she was so in love with the green skinned villainess.

 **(A/N –** Shego speaking "...". Kim's thoughts '...' **)**

"Everything I say to you tonight will be the honest to god truth, nothing will be held back"

'What is going on...?'

"The reason you are here is simple I am saying goodbye"

'Goodbye?'

"Goodbye to my life as a villain, goodbye to anyone who knows Shego and most important goodbye to you" Shego paused. "My plan is simple I will live out the rest of my life in peace, I have had enough of being Shego. I want to pull the mental walls that I have put up down and just disappear"

Kim felt happy 'what was that about saying goodbye to me thou'

"I want to disappear from GJ, FBI, CIA, police and anyone else hunting me and just live my life till I'm old and grey and ready to meet my maker. Maybe I will even fall in love with someone that will except me for me green skin and all"

'I'm right here. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU' Kim screamed in her mind.

"Now for the first stage of the hard part." Kim... I'm a lesbian and... I'm in love with you" Shego managed to stutter out.

'She called me Kim...'

"the first time I met you I thought you were beautiful, strong and possibly even an equal to me but that was it then... as we have grown through the years I started to have feelings of attraction to you and just to clear this up when we first met you were what 14 and I was 18 and yes I know I look older. I started to think that if I just wait till you finish school maybe we could be closer. I wished that that we could be lovers but even if we could just be friends I would have been so very happy just to be a part of your life." Shego took a deep breath as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I was going to quit Dr. D after that stupid Diablo plot which by the way I knew nothing about until half an hour before you showed up and I was almost ready to kill Dr. D after I found out he had sent a synthodrone to make you emotionally unstable" Shego paused and wiped away the tears.

'She knew nothing about Eric and yet I almost killed her for it she was even willing to cross that invisible line for me'

"Where was I?... oh yes the Diablo plot and the aftermath. After we fought that last time do you remember what you said to me" Shego leant forward to look in to Kim's eyes.

'I am so sorry; I never meant any of it...' I...I...' words were useless Shego could not here Kim's thoughts.

"well let me refresh you basically said 'you hated me' and for someone that I love to say that to me it hurt more than when the comet had struck and that's saying something" a few more tears dropped from Shego's eyes as she leant back in the chair. "for the last month I have tried to get over you but for as hard as I tried I could not forget you eventually only one thing popped into my head and that was find someone new to love. Which is easier said than done when you're me" lifting up her arm and peeling off her glove to show the green skin beneath. "So I came to one conclusion if I could not find love the normal way I'd pay for so tonight I have hired a female escort to make me forget about you and I will do this right before your very eyes"

'NOOOOOOO!' Kim screamed with all her might but nothing came out.

Shego got up off her chair and dragged the chair Kim was sitting in to a closet situated opposite from the bed, she grabbed the handle to close the door but stopped leaving a small gap just enough for Kim to see. Shego bent down to eye level with Kim "you see I saw you run off with the buffoon after the Diablo incident and I realised you had made your decision, you hated me and preferred him to me. I truly hope you have a happy life with him and he gives you everything you deserve" Shego stood up and disappeared from Kim's line of sight to only emerge moments later in a dark green, knee length summer dress.

There was then a knock on the door and Shego looked towards the closet one more time and said "for what it's worth I'm sorry for putting you through this but I need to get you out of my mind" She then walked over to the door where she saw a tall girl with long blonde hair wearing a tight, thigh length red dress.

Shego was greeted with by the blonde saying "Miss Sheila Go"

"That's me, come on in" moving to the side the blonde entered.

The blonde looked around the room then back at Shego and said "you can call me Lonnie, have you got the money"

"What no sweet talk first" Shego replied sarcastically.

"Business before pleasure, I'm sure someone such as yourself can appreciate that"

"So you know who I really am?"

"I do but do not worry this will be discreet and kept only between you and me"

"That's good to know" and handed Lonnie an envelope with money "if this gets out you would not like me showing up at your door" a smirk crossing Shego's face.

"Understood" counting the money and placing it into a small red purse. After placing the purse on the bedside cabinet she turned back to Shego or at this moment known as Sheila said "so is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"No...I just need to forget someone and move on"

"Well at the moment it's just you me and the bed, nothing else in the world matters and if it all goes well we shall be heaven soon enough" Lonnie said with her own version of a smirk which made Shego smirk back.

 **WARNING -** sex scene involving two women, you have been warned.

 **A/N –** this is the first time writing a sex scene so if there is any advice that would help me in the future it will be appreciated.

Lonnie crossed the room grabbed Shego by the hips and pulled her alongside the bed where Lonnie continued to slide her hands up Shego sides gently brushing Shego's breasts, with Lonnie wrapping her arms around Shego and sharply pulling her against her own body Shego's own arms wrapping their selves round Lonnie for balance they found their selves body to body and eye to eye.

Shego found herself being pulled closer to Lonnie's lips and soon found that black lips were now connected to dark red lips. The kiss started off as gentle and soft but it soon got deeper the passion building in both their bodies, Shego closed her eyes and an image of Kim flashed before them and she felt a tongue licking across her bottom lip asking for admission which Shego happily allowed.

Both women found there selves in a deep, passionate kiss with their tongues battling for dominance it did not take long but Shego soon found Lonnie's tongue in her mouth wandering over every crevice of her mouth. They suddenly pulled away from each other searching for air and both let out a small moan and they both wanted more, the want soon found their selves in the same lip lock but now with hands gently scanning over the others back.

Hands soon found zips and they were simultaneously pulled down with dresses soon falling to the floor taking a step back from each for just a moment as eyes scanned each other's body. Lonnie's body was tanned from head to toe which either meant it was natural or she sunbathed naked, she had beautiful smooth skin the only blemish being a beauty spot on her right cheek, the long blonde hair hung down pass her shoulders and the blonde hair had a white streak in it. Lonnie's breasts were a perky c-cup with erect dark pink nipples, Shego glance down between Lonnie's legs and could see a thin line of blonde hair just above her smooth private area.

Lonnie also scanned Shego's body the light green/whitish skin colour could not be natural it was just a freaky colour, Shego's skin was mostly smooth with a few scars scattered across her body which would only show if she wore a bikini, Shego's long black hair ran down the full length of her body all the way down to her bum. Shego had perky c-cup almost d with erect dark green nipples 'defiantly freaky' Lonnie thought but she looked down and noticed that Shego was completely smooth 'probably shaved just for tonight' she happily thought.

Lonnie knelt on to the bed and said "coming"

Shego was staring at Lonnie's arse it was so smooth and round and she caught a glimpse of her pussy which glistened in the dull light of the room, Shego unconsciously licked her top lip and replied "not yet but hopefully soon"

"Better get on here now then" Lonnie said with a husky voice.

Shego climbed on after her and then proceeded to slowly climb up over Lonnie's body taking in every small detail of her body stopping for a few seconds to lick each nipple and then up to her neck, gently nibbling on her pulse and up her jaw line to her lips which she then passionately kissed.

Lonnie reached up placing one hand on the small of Shego's back and pulling her tightly to her body, her other hand went up to her head and intertwined her hand with Shego's hair and gently ran her hand through it. Shego whimpered into Lonnie's mouth and Lonnie slowly ran her hand from Shego's back to her bum and grasped one of her cheeks and squeezed turning the whimper into a moan and they released each other from the others lips.

They rolled over in the bed and Lonnie slowly moved down Shego's body nipping at her neck, then running her tongue down Shego's breasts where she took her left nipple in her mouth and cupped the right with her hand, squeezing Shego's right nipple between her finger and thumb and rolling it while nibbling on Shego's Left nipple had Shego moaning for more.

Lonnie kissed Shego's left nipple then went lower lick down Shego's well toned and defined abs to her belly button pushing her tongue into Shego's belly button and then slowly circling it, Shego's body arched up and with a slight moan she said "please". Lonnie knew what Shego wanted and she was not going to deny her much longer moving down her body to where Shego's pussy was Lonnie wrapped her arms under Shego's legs, arching her knees and then kissing each thigh before tenderly kiss Shego's sex.

Shego felt Lonnie's kisses on her private area as she squeezed her eyes shut tight grabbing a fist full of the sheets in each hand she began to softly moan as Lonnie's kisses reached her clitoris she could feel Lonnie's tongue brushing over.

Lonnie could hear Shego's moans of pleasure as she then took Shego's clitoris into her mouth and sucked, Lonnie could hear Shego's moans turn into words of 'more...more...right there'. Lonnie then went to the bottom of her opening and pushed her tongue deep inside and licked all the way to the top, Lonnie did this several times as Shego juices pussy became wetter and wetter.

Lonnie could feel Shego's legs tightening around her head making it hard for her to hear but she carried on with what she was here to do. She once again began to lick Shego's clit and this time she inserted a finger into her pussy as deep as she could and then withdrawing it, Lonnie could feel Shego's body convulsing as she soon slid another finger into her moving her fingers faster and faster.

Shego was at the point of no return she had no control over her body anymore and as she felt her body convulse once more she orgasmed letting just one word slip through her lips "KIMMIE".

Lonnie lapped up Shego's juices and then moved up to be face to face where she showed Shego the two fingers that had been previously inside her and licked them clean. Sitting up facing Shego she then intertwined their legs so Lonnie's left leg was under Shego's right and her right legs over Shego's left then pulling Shego up so that their sexes were kissing she began to move back and forth.

Their motions towards each other got faster and harder as Shego was giving as good as she got. They both found their selves looking into each other's as they both felt their climaxes approaching and just as they reached orgasm Shego leant forward and roughly took control of Lonnie's lips as they kissed and moaned into each other's mouth.

After another minute passed they both collapsed onto the bed, Lonnie was the first and moved next to Shego and Shego rolled onto her side with watery eyes she sighed out "thank you".

"I'm sorry I could not make you forget about the one you love" Lonnie said with slight sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Shego questioned

Looking right at Shego Lonnie replied "you may not be aware of it during the moment of pleasure you had but you screamed a name when you first came and it was not mine".

"Oh" Shego looked emotionally down.

"do not fret, if you truly love her it will not be easy but from what I have heard about you, you are a strong woman and I have no doubt you will get there eventually" Lonnie stated.

"Well anyways I thank you again and that is twice I have thanked you more than most people I know" Shego got off the bed and placed a dark green dressing gown on.

Lonnie knew the signs from experience once a client started to get dressed that was her sign to leave, Lonnie got up off the bed and got dressed once dressed she walked back over to Shego and gave Shego her personal card. Looking down at Shego who was sitting on the side of the bed she said "I'll give you this but I doubt I will ever hear from you again" and with that Lonnie left the cabin.

Shego got up and made her way to the bathroom where she took a quick shower and then put her battle suit back on, making her way back to the closet where Kim was still hidden out of sight. Shego opened the closet and pulled the chair Kim was sitting on back out into the main area where she sat on the same chair as before opposite Kim.

"I know that you saw and heard everything and for that part I am truly sorry but it was my way of getting over you, so how I wish that you were the one that shared my first time and yes nearly 22 years old I was a virgin holding out the last 3 years for you"

'oh Shego if only I could tell you how sorry I am and how I wished I could have shared that with you too, I was stupid if only you knew how much I love you'

"now I'm going to have to knock you out again, by the time you wake up again all will be back to normal and you will live a happy life" Shego paused as she got up to move around the chair to Kim's back. Now out of sight from Kim the tears started to flow freely and as Shego said "goodbye, Kim Possible" she karate chopped the back of Kim's neck knocking her out just as before.

Shego grabbed her laptop from under her bed loaded up her e-mail account and sent out a mass e-mail to every police agency the world over and one e-mail to a particular person before scooping up Kim to take her home.

 **To be continued**

What was in the e-mails? Who was the one separate e-mail sent to? What is in store next for both Kim and Shego?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER FOUR – THE AFTERMATH**

"KIMMIE, BREAKFAST IS READY"

Kim shot up out of bed to a sitting position remembering the terrible nightmare she had last night she looked down to see that she was still dressed in the very same clothes she had on yesterday.

"KIMMIE ARE YOU UP YET"

"MUM I'M UP GIVE ME 10 MINUTES" Kim shouted back at her mother. Kim then felt a sharp pain in her neck as she reached up to rub it better images of the nightmare came back to her, images of Shego saying 'goodbye' after telling her how much she loved Kim and then having sex with a blonde escort. Kim's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she spotted a black/green rose sitting on her desk. She jumped out of bed and flew across the room to find a green card with black writing on it, as she read the card her knees felt week and tears began to fall from her eyes

 _ **Kim Possible,**_

 _ **It was not a dream.**_

 _ **Yours truly**_

 _ **S**_

"KIMMIE, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DONT GET UP SOON" Kim's mother yelled.

"I'M NOT BLOODY GOING" Kim screamed back.

Suddenly her door burst open and her mother was standing in the doorway shocked at the way her daughter looked, Kim was on her knees she had red eyes and tears clearly running down her cheeks. "JAMES" Kim's mother shouted down at her husband.

Kim could hear her parents talking outside her door.

"I need you to contact the hospital and the school and explain that Kim and I are sick and will not be coming in today"

"Is everything all right" James responded clearly with worry in his voice.

"I don't know yet but I think this is going to be a mother and daughter day"

"I understand dear, would you like me to stay behind as well?" James's asked.

"I think it will be best if it's just me and Kimmie for now"

Kim's mother Ann turned back to her daughter and said "darling take all the time you need, take a shower and then me and you are going to have a chat".

Kim nodded towards her mother and Ann then left Kim in her room to get herself together.

 **30 minutes later**

Kim came down the stairs holding the black/green rose to her chest and noticed her mother still in the kitchen where she dished up a stack of pancakes and placed them in front of her daughter as Kim took a seat at the table.

Ann sat opposite Kim watching as she slowly at the pancakes still holding the rose in her left hand, Ann could see the far off vacant look in her daughter's eyes something was defiantly wrong and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Kim finally finished her pancakes as Ann finished her coffee, grabbing the plate from Kim and throwing both her cup and Kim's plate into the sink. Walking back to her daughter she gently took her daughters right hand and slowly pulled her to the living room where Kim just dropped onto the sofa and Ann took a seat beside her, grabbing her daughter into a tight hug and Kim burst into tears as she just sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

After about 10 minutes Kim pulled back looked directly at her mother and said "do you love me?"

"Of course dear, why would you think that I wouldn't "

"Would you love me if I made questionable decisions?"

"Kimmie your father and I have faith in you and will always believe that whatever you do will always be right and whatever you do we will be by your side forever"

Kim embraced her mother once more and said "I love you mum, I love all of you so much".

"Kimmie I need you to talk to me I need to know what's wrong so I can help if I can. You have not been right for the past month and before you ask just accept that a 'mother knows' when something is wrong" Ann embraced Kim tighter before they separated.

"I just hope what I am going to say will not change the way you look at me" Kim paused and Ann just looked at her daughter waiting for her to continue. "I don't know when it started but a guess I would have to say probably about a year ago, I began to have feelings for someone and as time went on I realized I was in love..." Kim sobbed as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I take it this person is not Ron" Kim nodded "is this person you spend a lot of time with?" Kim nodded again; Ann looked right into Kim's eyes "is this person a female?" Kim's eyebrows shot up in shock but nodded yet again "its Shego isn't it?"

"..."

"I take it from that it is" Ann was not sure how to take this, she was shocked, worried, a little hurt that Kim would think that she would look at her own daughter differently because she loved a woman and at the same time happy that her daughter had found love. But what had happened to make her feel the way she has been for the past month.

"How did you know?" Kim questioned.

"firstly you never specified the sex of the person you loved, secondly she would have been someone you saw often, thirdly someone you were worried about telling anyone about, forth would be you always seem so happy after your missions against Shego and lastly the black and green rose you won't let go is a bit of a giveaway"

"And your ok...with this" Kim stuttered out.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy, obviously if you ever want kids your have to look at other options but that can wait. Also I have a feeling that there is more to this than what you have already told me"

At this point Kim went into detail of the Diablo incident where she thought she had killed Shego and how at the end she ran off with Ron, explaining that both Ron and Monique knew thou Ron said he would help find Shego he has still been acting weird this past month.

"Kimmie Ron has been your friend since forever but he has obviously had feelings for you for almost just as long, you will have to give him time and patience if he truly appreciates your friendship he will come around eventually" Ann said with confidence. "There's still more isn't there?" and looked at Kim with an uncertain look of what was to come next.

Kim then explained everything that happened last night from being kidnapped, the one sided conversation all the way to watching Shego have sex with another woman.

Once this was all said Ann was clearly in shock and unsure what to say she opened her mouth several times to only close it moments later, before she could actually say something Kim cut in with "I know it's shocking but on some level I also understand what Shego did if you think about it what she did was a lot better than anything else she could have done from taking advantage in my weakened state to hurting herself".

"Ok...looking at it like that I have to agree with you considering love makes you do the craziest things" Ann said smiling at her daughter once again. "I do have one thing to ask are you going to tell your father or would you prefer me and him to have a quiet talk tonight" Ann could see that Kim was thinking about her answer.

"If its ok can you talk to him, if he wants to talk afterwards I'm more than willing to listen" Kim yawned as the last word left her mouth.

"I can see this has taken a lot out of you, I suggest you get some sleep..."

"...I'm going to find her mum and I'm going to make her listen" Kim interrupted and said with complete confidence.

Ann smiled at her daughter again and said "I know you will, that's who you are"

"There's one more thing..." Ann looked even more worried for a moment "I'm going to give up being a hero...at least for a while" Ann's worried looked turned to a one of uncertainty.

"As long as you're sure and if that's what you want you better get in touch with your Wade friend" Ann then said with a motherly tone "then I want you to get some sleep"

"Thanks mom, I love you" and with that Kim disappeared up to her room.

Once Kim was in her room she went straight to her Kimmunicator and called Wade, Wades face soon emerged on the screen and was greeted with "what's the sitch" and a laugh.

"Very funny Wade, are you sitting down?"

"This sounds serious" Wade responded with his own look of worry.

"I need you to put up a message on my site that I will be taking a break from the hero biz for at least a while whether it becomes permanent I am unsure at the moment"

Wade was stunned but soon said "Kim are are you sure?"

"I have never been more certain, but I still need your help with something"

"Whatever it is Kim I'm here for you"

"I need you to track Shego down, do whatever it takes I need her location"

"Have you come to realize your feelings" Wade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT?"

"Kim you should really watch some of the fights the two of you have, it's more of a poetic dance between lovers..."

"WADE! You're too young to know any of this" Kim was shocked.

"Oh please, I'm probably more aware than most your high school friends and probably some adults out there"

"Ok, are you with me on this?" Kim shakily asked

"Always" Wade responded without a second for doubt.

"You rock" Wade just smiled and the screen went black. Kim then went over to her bed and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

 **KPKPKP**

Dr Elizabeth Director was already having a bad so far this morning before she even got to work she literally had all police agency bosses calling her up asking about Shego and an e-mail that had been sent out across the globe notifying everyone of Shego's so called retirement. As Dr. Director marched through the offices of Middleton's branch of GJ she had been barking orders at pretty much everyone for information on Shego and she wanted it on her desk 5 minutes ago.

As Dr. Director pulled up to her office she could see the number of folders on her desk and she just wanted to run away but she would not be who she was if a little paper work scared her. She sat down at her desk and shouted for her receptionist, she heard her door open and without looking up she said "two cups of strong black coffee". She continued reading through the folders from every department but they all said the same 'No current known where abouts or activities' and this is what it had been like for the past month.

Dr. Director put down the last folder as her coffee showed up and within seconds the first cup was empty, she then went over to her computer opening up her e-mail and seeing one marked 'URGENT from Shego'. She read through the e-mail and was stunned not much made her speechless but at this very moment she was completely without words.

 **Betty,**

 **I have sent all the agencies around the world an e-mail stating leave me alone, do not look for me and they will not hear from me ever again. You were the only one that I made a bit more personal after all we have been through not to mention you were always the one that got closer to catching me other than Kim Possible.**

 **LEAVE ME ALONE.**

 **I will not commit another crime for the rest of my life I will not even jay walk but if you continue to look for me everybody you send after me will return to you a broken person. I just want to live the rest of my life in peace so 'please' just do this for me; we both know you owe me.**

 **On a personal note I truly hope that what you did to me when I was younger in my Team GO days is not what you are doing to Kim, I really hope you learnt from your mistakes when you were at the CIA and do not plan on repeating history.**

 **From**

 **Agent Green**

"AGENT DU get in here" Dr. Director screamed.

Will Du came into the office "yes ma'am" he answered with a salute.

"I want you to pull back all teams and cancel all surveillance associated to Shego, then send a message to ALL agencies that the e-mail from Shego is completely true and my suggestion is that they pull everything concerning Shego back"

"Ma'am I do not wish to argue with you but are you sure"

"JUST DO IT AGENT DU"

With a quick salute with a shaky voice he responded with "yes ma'am right away" and Will Du quickly departed from Dr. Director's office.

"What has happened Shego and why do you suddenly seem to be so worried about Kim Possible"

"AGENT SMITH, AGENT JONES"

Two agents came into Dr. Director's office and saluted. Agent Smith was a tall, young, black man who always seemed to have questions about everything and always seemed to make a joke about everything luckily his partnerAgent Jones was his opposite he was of average height, aging white man who was stern, strict and kept Agent Smith grounded.

"I need you to transfer a prisoner here ASAP for questioning, the prisoner I need is Drew Theodore P Lipsky"

"Right away ma'am" Agent Jones replied, both agents saluted and gone seconds later

Dr. Director was just about to sit back and relax when Agent Du came running into the office out of breath screaming "ma'am, ma'am".

Dr. Director quickly stood up out her chair slamming both hands down her desk and angrily said "spit it out Agent Du what else can go wrong today?"

"ma'am I have just received word that Miss Possible is taking leave from being a freelance hero, she has posted a message on her website stating that she will be taking a break for a while whether that becomes permanent she is unsure"

"Thank you Agent Du, that will be all" and with that Agent Du left the office again, "what is going on? This is too much of a coincidence". Dr. Director took a large mouthful of her second cup of coffee and quietly uttered "I need answers"

 **To be continued**

What will Kim do if she finds Shego? What will James Possible think when he finds out? Has Shego truly left for good? What is Shego's connection to Dr. Director? Agent Green? Why does Dr. Director want Dr. Drakken? Will Kim ever return to being a hero?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER FIVE – CONVERSATIONS WITH DOCTOR DIRECTOR**

Dr. Elizabeth Director had woken early this morning with her phone ringing and her phone only rings when it's truly important or an emergency, in this case it had been from headquarters to inform her that Drew Lipsky had been transferred in for questioning and would be waiting in interrogation for her arrival.

 **5:30am**

Dr. Director was now standing in front of the interrogation room with a large black coffee in hand and a folder full of documents under her arm; she put herself into the right frame of mind took a sip of her coffee and marched into interrogation.

Drew Lipsky a.k.a. Dr. Drakken was slouched over the table sucking on his thumb and snoring very loudly "it's alright for some to get decent sleep", Dr. Director kicked the door shut and when it banged close startling Drew awaking and he stumbled off his chair to the floor "good morning drew".

"I'd rather Dr. Drakken" he said as he climbed back up to the chair from the floor.

Dr. Director sat in the chair opposite Dr. Drakken placing her coffee and the folder on table in front of herself and pulled out a small device which she flicked open and a small red light began to flash "this conversation is between the two of us".

"Ok, now you have my interest" Drakken said with an inquisitive spark to his eyes.

Dr. Director pulled out the first sheet of paper from the folder and spun it around for Drakken to look over "this is a copy of an e-mail sent from Shego to every agency worldwide and this is an e-mail sent just to me" placing a second piece of paper next to the first.

After a couple minutes Drakken looked up from reading and said "I can understand the first but why send you one and why have you redacted some of it?"

"I believe that Shego truly plans on disappearing from the world and as for the info I have redacted, that info is personal between Shego and myself...we have a history"

"I see. If you believe that Shego has truly left her life of crime behind it makes me think why am I here?" Drakken asked looking very bemused.

"You are here because I want any information pertaining to Shego that you can give me history, relationships, known enemies/allies or anything that you have picked up or seen in your interactions with her"

Drakken was deep in thought for moment thinking about why this woman would want to know and then he started to actually think about his own knowledge and theories of Shego. "Before I answer tell me why you want to know and what I can get out of it".

Dr. Director thought about her answer for a moment then answered "To be honest I just want to understand Shego's motives and possibly work out what made her make this decision now, as for what I can do for you. I will not reduce your sentence but maybe I can make your time in prison a little more accommodating meaning luxuries and possibly a job here at GJ where you can put your scientific mind to good use".

"I like what you are suggesting but I presume I will be kept in a cell here while working during the day under a watchful eye but what's so special about Shego making this decision _now_ "

"That is correct and as for now..." Dr. Director placed another piece of paper from the folder in front of Drakken "...this is why".

Drakken looked down at a screen grab of Kim Possible's web page and the message stating she was giving up the hero biz for a while "Ok I will tell you some theories and feelings I have had while working with Shego as for actual facts, Shego's never been one of the most open people I have ever met".

"We have an agreement then"

"I believe Shego has emotionally snapped I saw it up close the day we were carted off after the Diablo incident and the reason for this snap is down to one person...Kim Possible".

It was now Dr. Director turn to look confused "Kim Possible?"

"For just over three years Shego and I have tried to take over the world and for all this time Kim Possible was the only person able to stop us. Over this time I have witnessed Shego and Kim fight many times and I was constantly looking for weaknesses to overcome Kim Possible and the only answer I came to was by breaking her heart which I nearly accomplished. The only thing that went wrong is the person to break Kim's heart was standing right in front of me all this time and I was just in denial that either of them could be what the other wanted."

"You can't possibly mean that Kim and Shego are both attracted to each other, that's impossible"

"First of all I'm happy that I'm not the only one blind to this, secondly when we finish here check out video footage of their fights look at the banter, the smiles they exchange and the unspoken words you see it yourself and thirdly I really hate myself for saying this but _anything's possible for a Possible_ ".

Dr. Director was gobsmacked while Drakken just sat there looking so happy with his self "Ok, if what you say is true what could have happened that would make Shego disappear and Kim give up heroism"

"That I'm not sure but they do say _love makes you do the crazy_ but if I was to guess Shego is trying to disappear from Kim not the world, the world is just getting a lucky break. If I was a betting man one of them did something and something else that was most likely bad happened, if you want specifics you're looking at a million and one different possibilities. If you want specifics you have only one option open to you".

"This conversation stays between the two of us and I will have you taken to your new cell by the way thank you for the information". Dr. Director closed what must have been and anti-bugging device gathered up the documents and folder and then finished her now slightly cold coffee then left the room.

When Dr. Director made it back to her office she called for agent Du and when he appeared she issued a command to have a blacked out, armoured 4X4 to be pulled out for her personal use.

 **7:20am**

Kim woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted and after her conversation with her mother yesterday she was happy that her mum had taken everything so well she just hoped her dad would take it just as well. She was certain that her mum had spoken to her dad last night about everything and she would soon find out how her dad felt when she went downstairs for breakfast.

Kim slowly made her way downstairs for breakfast with a slight dread of what was to come but whatever happened good or bad she would stay strong and accept all that was to come. She stepped into the kitchen and was greeted with the same sight she was met with for all her life, her mother was standing at the back of the kitchen holding her morning coffee dressed in her usual doctors coat while her dad sat at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper dressed in a suit with a lab coat over the top. Kim took a seat opposite her dad and her mum placed a plate of stacked pancakes in front of her, she poured maple syrup over her pancakes and began to eat quite happily.

Kim watched as her father folded up the paper and placed it on the table this was not a good sign this meant her father was about to get serious, Kim finished the last of her pancakes and her mum took her plate away she looked directly at her dad and she could see his eyes getting teary.

"Kimmie-cub you will always be my little girl and no matter what you do, who you go up against, however far you travel or whoever you fall in love with I will always love you" Kim got up from her chair and made her way to her dad where they embraced each other in a caring hug.

Kim sobbed into her dads shoulder "did mum explain everything to you?"

Doctor James Possible had tears running down his cheeks "Yes darling and I may not like everything that she told me but I understood and I will help you find the woman you love and we will bring her home".

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too, Kimmie-cub. Now enough of the mushy stuff you have school to get too" James Possible said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kim made her way to the door and was shocked to find Dr. Director on the other side.

"We need to talk, Kim" Dr. Director spoke in a serious and commanding tone "I'll give you a ride to school".

Kim was expecting this the only problem was that she thought this conversation would be at least a few months away. Kim acknowledged Dr. Director, then grabbed her school bag and followed the Director of GJ to the blacked out 4X4.

As Dr. Director drove there was a very uncomfortable silence in the air and Kim was the first to speak "so...if this is about me quitting..."

Kim was cut off by Dr. Director "...only part of it. First call me Betty, I have come here to ask you questions but also to come clean on certain past mistakes" Betty reached into the back seat pulling a green folder forward and placing it on Kim's lap.

Kim looked down at the folder and read:

 **C.I.A.**

 **CLASSIFIED**

 **HEADS OF DEPARTMENTS ONLY**

 **CODE NAME: AGENT GREEN**

Kim opened the folder to find that most of it had been redacted apart from a few names here and there; the names in the folder were C.I.A. Chief, Elizabeth Director, Anne Possible and Shego.

"What is this? This does not tell me anything and what does my mum have to do with Shego?"

"Kim this is for your ears only this is not to be mentioned to anybody else and that includes your computer specialist Mr. Wade Load or your team mate Mr. Ron Stoppable is that understood" Betty pulled the car into the school car park and looked directly at Kim.

"I understand"

"I don't think you do...but you will and I hope at the end you will be honest with me" Betty's hands were shaking that had not shaken like that since this all started. Kim nodded her understanding and Betty took a deep breath before continuing.

"When Shego was eight years old her and her brothers were hit by a comet that as you are aware of gave them powers, what you are not aware of is that a CIA recovery team was sent to recover the meteorite and anything pertaining to it but the CIA were not the only one tracking it and we were not the first on the scene. I was a junior agent at the time and when we got there all we found was two dead bodies and a severely burned Russian agent, we later discovered that the two we found dead were the bodies of Shego's parents. What we discovered from the Russian was that a team was sent to also recover everything and they did recover five bodies and as you can guess they were Shego and her siblings and at the time they could not control their powers and Shego severely injured the Russian Agent who later died from his injuries" Betty took another breath and continued. "It was not for another two years that the CIA was sent on a search and destroy mission to a secret Russian installation said to be experimenting on everything from bio-engineering to nuclear weapons. The CIA once again got there too late and when we arrived the building and surrounding grounds were engulfed in green flames that were so hot we could not get close, they burned for three whole days and when we were able to get in we found one secure room housing five children. We took them back to the states and the only things we gathered from them is that they had powers and they were experimented and tortured on to find how to replicate their powers and also their limitations. What happened after that you mostly know Team Go was formed and they protected Go City but there is more" a few tears started to form in Betty's good eye. "The CIA saw Team Go as a force for justice and let them mostly do their thing and after two years they saw the potential of one particular member, as you can guess that member was Shego and I was ordered to train her in everything from martial arts to black op's and what I could not teach her a specialist was brought in one of which included a master thief. The CIA wanted to turn Shego into the ultimate weapon a single person who could be dropped off in any situation and anywhere and cause ultimate destruction of any target, I went along with it because that was my mission and I never once agreed with their decision which is why I later formed the GJ" Betty wiped a few tears away. "This went on for four years until Shego started to guess that the CIA was using her just like the Russians had done years before, she eventually broke into the CIA main office and found all the information concerning her and their plans for her. She came to one conclusion she was not going to be anybody's weapon and so at 16 she quit Team Go and also the CIA, at 16 years old the CIA could not do anything to get her back without admitting to what they had done. She spent the next two years in collage and after that... well you know the rest"

Kim was speechless; she had no words for what she felt all she knew was that Shego had been through so much, too much for any normal person. Kim began to understand what made Shego the woman she was and if possible she felt so much more respect for her knowing at least most of the story but she still had a question.

"What did my mother have to do with this?"

"Mostly nothing, she looked at medical test results we recovered from Russia and then regular check up results the CIA conducted, she probably never even knew who the test results were from"

"That's better than what I had going through my mind" Kim released a breath she never realized she was holding.

Betty wiped away the last few tears then turned to Kim and said "I need you to be honest with me now and whatever is said here will remain here in this car nobody else will know, you have my word".

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know what's going on between you and Shego and why is it that she has decided to disappear at the same time you decide to quit, what is going on" Betty's voice came out in a pleading tone.

"I will not tell you details but I will tell you that I love her and she loves me, the problem is I took too long to tell her and now she believes she is on her own and just wants to forget me. My only mission is to find her and bring her home with me what happens after that...I don't know, all I know right now is that without Shego it's as if I'm missing a part of myself that makes me who I am. Do you know what I mean?" Kim felt as if she was about to cry but she held her tears in.

"Believe me I do...once long ago I loved someone as a daughter but I made terrible mistakes which led to a downward slope and I created GJ to try to obtain who I once was and maybe through you perhaps I have one last chance. Go find her Kim and whatever happens don't ever give up". Betty looked outside the car and saw other children arriving for school "you better get going...Good luck Kim Possible"

With that all said and done Kim stepped out of the car and Dr. Director made her way down the main the road heading back to GJ headquarters.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N –** the next chapter will take place over several months, what happens in those months may come as a bit of a shock to some and will be OOC for Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER SIX – FRIENDS AND RIVALS**

 **8:30am**

Kim stood in the car park as she watched Dr. Director drive off and she could feel as if she was being watched but as she turned to face the school entrance all the other students who were standing around heads whipped away from Kim's direction. Kim made her way through the school building towards her locker and it seemed as if all eyes were on her 'I miss one day of school and suddenly I'm on the top of the gossip column' Kim thought to herself.

As Kim stood in front of her locker it was as if all eyes were on her and it was starting to get very annoying and uncomfortable, she opened her locker and a letter fell to the floor. She picked up the letter and opened to read.

 **K**

 **We need to talk. Meet me on the roof before classes.**

 **B**

'Okay, what is going on? Guess there's only one way to find out' Kim wondered to herself. Stuffing the letter back into the locker and shutting it, she made her way upstairs to the roof.

Kim opened the door to the roof and was met by Bonnie beside the door 'oh great, what could be so important that Bonnie would want to talk to me in private' Kim was drawing a blank. "Okay B what's so important?" Kim asked.

"I have a lot to tell you and some of it will hurt...and for that I'm really sorry" Bonnie sincerely said.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you what happened yesterday but before that I'm going to bare my soul"

Kim was so confused right now, she had no idea what was going on today.

"First of all Kim I have never hated you or thought of you as a rival if I'm completely honest I have had a crush on you ever since I have known you and if what I heard yesterday is true I waited too long because you are now in love with someone else"

"I'm guessing that a rumour has been started that I'm a lesbian?" Kim asked.

"Yes and that's the polite way of saying it, the rumour going around is that you are a dirty dyke and what's going to hurt is who started the rumour"

Kim could feel the tears coming "I'm going to guess...Ron", Bonnie nodded and Kim fell to her knees and began to cry. Bonnie approached Kim and went down to her knees then wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Kim wept into Bonnie's shoulder and then they broke apart and Kim asked "if you had a crush on me, why act the way you did?"

Bonnie got back to her feet and said "peer pressure, my sisters were always the queen bees and they expected me to be the same so as soon as I came to school everyone just expected it".

"What exactly did I miss yesterday?"

"For starters Ron quit being a cheerleader and joined the football team and that's when he told the entire team that you were into girls, what happened after that you can guess the rumour spread like wild fire and now all the students and teachers know. By the end of the day every after school group you're in had got together and petitioned the teachers to kick you out of those groups and with overwhelming numbers they had no choice. So I'm afraid to say you now have no after school activities."

"I take it nobody knows you like girls?"

"No but they will do after today..."

Kim interrupted Bonnie "...No, I will not allow it just because I have been made into a black sheep I will not allow you to ruin your school life as well".

"But..."

"...No buts B. If you want to be my friend I would be happy but in school we will continue to play the part of rivals" Kim said sternly.

"I would very much like to be friends but..."

"...I've already said no buts"

"Okay, we will play it your way" Bonnie sadly said.

"Thank you. Did I miss anything else?" Kim asked.

"I don't think so but I do have a question...are you really a lesbian?" Bonnie queried.

"To be honest I don't know but I am in love with another woman...the only thing is she has disappeared and I need to find her"

"I see, well if I know you as well as I think I do you will defiantly find her" Bonnie replied just as the school bell went for first class "we should get going".

"Thank you, my friend" Kim said and they both walked off to their first classes giving each other a smile.

 **12:15pm**

Kim had never before had such a bad day at school until today every class she had been in there had been whispers and dirty looks but now she was sitting in the cafeteria at a table all by herself with pretty much the entire schools eyes on her. She had never felt so lonely and helpless as she did right now, all the villains she had fought never made her feel as powerless as she did right now.

"KIM...KIM"

Kim looked up to see Monique approaching and as she sat down Kim said "are you sure you want to sit with me, I'm sure you have heard what's going around the school at the moment".

"I don't care much for people's opinions when I see my BFF needs help and company, I do not abandon my friends" Monique replied.

"Thank you..."

Kim was interrupted by the football team, some cheerleaders and hovering at the back was Ron "EEW! I didn't know we had two rug muncher's. In our school" Kim looked up to see Tara and Brick was leading the group.

"We are not and who ever said that we were is just jealous and if you don't mind we are trying to eat our lunch" Monique calmly responded.

Brick slammed his hands down on the table and aggressively said "well we have it from a reliable source that at least Kim their bats for the other team"

Kim could see Bonnie approaching from the far side of the cafeteria looking very angry; she leant over to Monique and whispered "Mon I need you to stop Bonnie from getting here...please".

Monique gave Kim a questioning look and then got up and walked away from their table towards Bonnie where she bumped into her and said "for whatever reason Kim is trying to keep you away, so please stay out of it".

Bonnie looked towards Kim and saw Kim give a slight shake of her head and Bonnie mouthed "okay" with a very sad look in her eyes she turned and walked away.

Monique returned to Kim's table where she was just ignoring the group that was trying to get a rise out of her, Kim and Monique just continued to eat ignoring the group and eventually they gave up and walked away.

 **4:00pm**

Kim was just happy that school was over and made her way to the school exit, she just hoped that tomorrow would be different but she knew this would not just blow over. As she got to the exit she was then met by a brand new problem, the media was there waiting for her and she knew this was not going to end well.

" _Kim, Kim why have you given up being a hero?"_

" _Kim is it true that you are a lesbian?"_

" _Miss Possible who is it you are seeing at the moment?"_

" _Kim have you turned your back on the world?"_

The questions were constant and unending all Kim wanted to do right now was break down in tears but there was no way that was going to happen in front of all these reporters, she tightened her backpack and made a dash for it.

When Kim made it home there were even more reporters and camera's waiting for her, she pushed her way through to be met by her mother opening the door for her. She got through the door and fell to her knees, both her parents were inside waiting and they both wrapped their arm around Kim and tried to comfort her but all Kim could do right now was sob into her parents arms.

 **1 month later**

The press and media had finally calmed down there was still the tabloids taking guesses at who Kim could be dating and still going with the lesbian angle, Kim had guessed they done that to sell more papers but at least they weren't camping outside the house or following her.

Kim was still isolated at school with her only friend in school being Monique there had been graffiti on her locker and in the toilets while outside school Bonnie had started to keep her company by hanging out with her and coming round to her house.

Wade had been trying to find Shego's location but with no luck, he had even hacked into cameras and satellites searching for a green skinned woman. This had not been good news for Kim as she had started to lose hope of ever finding Shego. Of course Wade was not giving up and he had promised Kim that he will find her whatever it takes for however long it will takes.

Kim had started receiving mail from people she saved and others concerning her being a lesbian half of it being hate mail and half of it being positive. The pass month had not gone well Kim was starting to get depressed, she had started eating less and it was beginning to show Kim's face was starting to get thinner as well as her body.

Kim's daily routine had become going to school then coming straight home she had lost interest in doing anything, all her after school activities had kicked her out and she found that with nothing to do her life had become very robotic. Kim had left the hero biz behind so she found that without that her life was boring and GJ had tried to take up the slack but Betty had found that without Kim her life was twice as busy. Betty never realized how much Kim helped out.

Kim's family and friends had finally had enough and had gathered together so when Monique and herself came back from the mall one Saturday Kim was surprised to find both her parents, Bonnie, Dr Director and even Wade was their via the television waiting for her. They were all sitting in the living room and Monique ushered Kim to the middle of the sofa surrounded by all her friends and family "okay what's this all about?" Kim asked.

Kim's mum Ann was the first to speak "we are all worried about you Kimmie".

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kim's dad James was next to speak "Kimmie-Cub we are all worried about you, your barely eating and you are obviously physically suffering".

Kim looked down at the floor and quietly said "I'm fine".

Bonnie spoke next "we understand why this is happening but your health is important, we don't want you to become ill".

Kim's eyes began to water.

Monique was next "We are your friends and loved ones and when you suffer we suffer".

Kim wiped her eyes and said "thank you, all of you".

Wade's turn came and he added "we all are aware it's because of what ever went down between you and Shego and all of us are aware of how you feel about her but as I have said before I will find her no matter how long it takes".

Dr. Director was last "we know what's gone on at school and you need something in your life and we have thought that maybe you could join some sort of martial arts club out of school, there are quite a few in and around Middleton" .

"I will defiantly look into it" Kim responded. She knew that the only thing that would rise her spirits was the one person missing, Shego.

 **3 months later**

Nothing much had changed in the past few months apart from the fact that Kim had learnt to hide the way she was feeling better. As for hobbies Kim had found a new hobby one which was kept secret from everyone but Wade, while Wade spent pretty much all his time searching for Shego Kim spent her days at school, weekends with her friends but in the evenings she had donned a new persona. In the evenings she spent her time in Lowerton cleaning up the bad elements such as gangs, drug dealers, rapist's and any other crime elements she came across that the police force would not deal with.

She went out after hours dressed in black trainers, black combat trousers, a black hoody with a green stripe that ran down the back, a green mask and green fingerless gloves. In the past few months she had gone from 'Kim Possible' teen hero to 'The Green Streak' a vigilante cleaning up Lowerton.

Nobody knew who the Green streak's true identity was except Wade, though Dr. Director had her suspicions but they were staying with her at the moment but she did have to send a few GJ agents to investigate.

The Green Streak seemed to be able to take down the criminal elements quick and easy only putting just under half in to the hospital and then leaving the criminals restrained and then contacting the police with location and evidence of their activities.

Kim had realised she was suffering with depression and was taking it out on the criminals in Lowerton she just hoped that Wade could find Shego soon because if he didn't she didn't know what she would become or do next.

Kim's school life was a nightmare but she had learnt to just ignore the name calling and dirty looks and Monique helped while at school and of course outside school Bonnie would help as well but all Kim could think about was 'is this to be her life'. Would her life be so different just because she liked another woman and if she ever decided to be the hero the world knew her as would being in love with another woman really change people's attitudes that much? What would happen when the world finds out that the woman she loves turns out to be Shego, which would defiantly be a shocker.

 **Graduation Day**

Graduation day had finally come around as soon as today was over she could say goodbye to school life and start afresh somewhere far from Middleton away from all this bullying, she could go to college where being something other than heterosexual was not frowned upon. All Kim had to do was get through today and that would be it but it was strange it was as if not only were the students and teachers giving her funny looks it was as if the parents were doing it as well. 'Just got to get through today' Kim thought to herself.

Everyone was called up and given their results and everyone was given a round of applause that is everyone except Kim who only received applause from her friends and family but Kim did not let this phase her.

Bonnie was then called up to give the commencement speech all Kim knew was that Bonnie had told her that it was 'going to be one to remember'. Bonnie went up to the podium and began her speech.

" **Middleton High has always been a school that has produced some of the greatest minds of the last generation for example we have Dr. Ann Possible neurosurgeon, Dr. James Possible Rocket scientist and Dr. Renton cyber robotics to mention just a few. The reason I mention this is because I'm afraid that this generation will produce nothing but bigots and those that discriminate I say this because we have Kim Possible sitting with us who has saved the world many, many times. Yet because she** _ **might**_ **prefer to have sexual relations with the same sex she has been bullied and discriminated** **by not just students, but teachers and parents alike. Oh and on an extra note I am defiantly homosexual and prefer women, which will come as a shock to most of you. I just hope that the next generation will not suffer through what this generation has put my best friend through. I also hope that this generation will change for the better and see that the world is much bigger than what you see right in front of you. That is all I have to say so goodbye and I hope you all change for the better"**

The whole gymnasium was shocked into silence except for Monique and the Possible's who were giving a standing ovation and Kim had tears of joy.

After everything was said and done all the students made their way towards their families but Kim seemed to find herself surrounded by the football team, cheerleaders and Ron who was leading the way accusing Kim of spreading her disease. Words were said and a few fists were thrown but Kim was able to avoid the attacks using her martial arts skills, Kim back flipped out of the huddle and made her way to her friends and family.

Kim found that both her brothers were staying round a friend's house tonight and her father was called away to an emergency at Middleton Space Centre, so it was just going to be Kim and her mum tonight.

When they got home Kim went straight upstairs to have a bath while her mum started dinner, Kim made her way to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror as she stared at herself in the mirror all she saw was someone alone. She looked at her reflection and saw that for whatever reason she was always alone in the whole of Middleton she had only two friends her own age and the only other people who believed in her was her family and Dr. Director. Kim felt a rage she had not felt before and she lashed out at the mirror.

Ann heard a smash from the bathroom and due to how her daughter has been acting recently she decided to make sure that Kim was alright and as Ann approached the bathroom she had terrible thoughts going through her head. "Kimmie...KIMMIE are you alright in there" Ann called through the door but there was no response, Ann banged on the door and still there was no answer, she then tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

Slowly stepping into the bathroom while calling for Kim she was confronted with her worse nightmare.

 **To be continued**

The Green Streak? What has Kim done? Has she finally been pushed too far? Where is Shego? Will anybody ever find Shego?


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **A/N –** I used a top 10 in this chapter. It has nothing to do with personal choices the first couple and the last are the only ones I really chose to fit with the story.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN – WHERE IS SHEGO?**

Ann had gone into the bathroom thinking the worse but hoping to find that Kim had only slipped on the wet floor but what she found was Kim leaning against the side of the bath a shard of glass in one hand and blood spilling from the wrist of the other. Ann went straight into panic but not forgetting her years of medical training she quickly grabbed a towel from the radiator and wrapping her own daughter's wrist in the towel and applying pressure to stem the flow of blood. Ann had tears falling from her eyes and her hands were shaking so much but somehow she was able to run some water in the bath and heaved Kim into to wash the cut. The blood was seemed to have no end and grabbing a first aid kit from the side began stitching up the wound (this was not the first serious cut Kim had suffered but it was the first self inflicted).

After stitching up her own daughter and making sure that she had a steady heartbeat she got Kim out the bath and dried her off, taking off Kim's clothes and dressing her in a simple nightie Ann was able to get Kim to her bed where she wrapped up the wound and let her rest.

Ann stayed by her bed for a few hours until she heard someone coming up the stairs by the time Ann got to Kim bedroom door it was already being opened and was met by James her husband and Kim's father. Ann dived into her husband's arms and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Ann, darling...what's wrong?" James asked with worry.

Ann stepped back revealing her blood stained clothes which in turn made James eyes widen to unimaginable sizes "our Kimmie...she tried...she tried to take...her own life" and said between sobs.

James stood there speechless unsure whether to comfort his wife or check on his daughter so he just collected Ann up in his arms bridal style where she had a tight grip round his neck and he slowly made his way towards where Kim was sleeping.

"She's alright now...at least...physically...I did my best" Ann continued to sob between words.

"I know you did, you always do" James said with tears of his own as he took a seat beside his daughter on her bed. "You need to change..." before his wife could interrupt he held up his hand to her and continued "...I will stay with her and once you're cleaned up we will stay beside her until she wakes".

Ann nodded and went to wash up and change, while in the bathroom she noticed Kim's communication device and called Wade up.

"Hey Ki...Dr. P"

"Wade I need a favour but I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing not even Kim, do you understand" Ann asked staring at Wade with and unwavering look of complete seriousness.

Wade nodded "what do you need".

 **Somewhere on the coast of Mexico about a week later**

" _Do you know what I really hate?"_

" _That your date melted..."_

" _NO you"_

BANG...BANG...BANG

Shego woke with a start covered in sweat from yet another nightmare, the same nightmare she had been having since she left Middleton 'why can't I just forget about that night...about you' Shego wondered.

BANG...BANG...BANG

"I'M COMING" Shego shouted towards her front door, quickly throwing on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a dark green t-shirt she made her way to the door. "WHAT?" she shouted as she opened her front door nearly ripping the door from the hinges.

Standing in front of Shego was a teenage Mexican boy with a box tied to trolley by his side "my...momma just asked me...to drop these off to...you" the young boy nervously replied.

Shego stepped back inside and went back into her bedroom only to emerge moments later and handed the boy some money, she then took the box and slammed the door shut moving towards the kitchen area where she opened the box. The delivery was her monthly supply of essentials, food and whatever else she had ordered that month.

Shego had been hiding out in a little house built on the beach of a low populated part of Mexico on the outskirts of a tiny village, she had set up an arrangement with one of the villagers who would acquire her needs and for her silence she would be paid quite nicely. She had been there since leaving Middleton and so far had no problems other than a few curious children from the village wanting to get a peak at the strange, green skinned woman.

Shego spent most her time just sunbathing, swimming, reading or painting which was one of her hobbies that nobody on the planet knew about not from fear of criticism because if anybody did say anything she would have lit them up like a Christmas tree but because she had a reputation to uphold. Which to her right here right now made her feel so stupid what was the point of having a reputation if you were hidden from the world and could not have the thing she wanted more than anything else...her princess.

After putting everything away she opened her fridge cracked open a cold beer and decided to read the first magazine she had seen in months, due to staying off grid she had decided on no television, no radio, and no internet basically no contact with the outside world but after this long she was curious.

Sitting on her black leather couch she looked at the latest edition of 'Monthly Super Villains' which to her seemed rather thin usually it was thick with all the villains failed plots, planned plots and their usual bad mouthing of each other. She looked at the cover which was plain black with a green line down the middle and the words "the Green Streak".

As she read the first article which seemed to be about some unknown vigilante patrolling the streets of Lowerton completely decimating gangs, crime bosses and anyone to put a foot wrong worse off they were not just being arrested they were being hospitalised. There was even a reward of $1000 for anyone that could give any information about this latest vigilante.

The next few articles were all about how GJ had stepped up the game and had put away most if not all the major super villains.

"Hmmm seems like Kimmie's out of a job"

Then she came to the next article which caused her to spit her mouth of beer out. The article was mainly guesses as to why Kim Possible had quit the hero biz months ago and guesses towards who she was dating stating that 'Kim Possible was indeed a lesbian and who could have possibly won her heart' followed by a top 5 most likely.

 **01 – Bonnie Rockwaller**

 **02 – Monique (last name unknown)**

 **03 – Britina**

 **04 – Tara (last name unknown)**

 **05 – Betty Director**

"WHAT THE FUCK! Betty's on the list but I'm nowhere to be seen" Shego threw the magazine to the floor and started to march back and forth. "What is going on with the world since when did Kimmie quit and I know for a fact... she isn't gay, she can't be" Shego began to double guess herself had she made a mistake, she had never really asked if she was or wasn't she had just assumed because she was with the buffoon.

Shego collapsed back to the couch and picked up the magazine then started to flick through the magazine for anymore articles concerning Kim, there was nothing else until she came to the inside the back cover. There was a full page dedicated to what seemed to be an advert but what caught her eye was that the advert was in her colours, the page was in green/black squares with simple writing in white in the centre.

 **I am looking a woman**

 **SHE claims to love my daughter**

 **If you are reading this**

 **She needs you**

 **Now more than ever**

 **You know where to find me**

 **Don't GO away again**

Shego was speechless but her mind seemed to be going through so many conflicting thoughts so fast that she could barely cling to a single one and then it all came to a blinding stop 'did I make a mistake?, obviously this is meant for me so if I return what do I say? What trouble could Kimmie have got into that she needs me? I need to find out either way'.

 **Middleton Hospital - 2 days later – 23:15**

Ann was sitting at her desk in her private office at work filling out form and signing documents where really all she wanted right now was to be back at home with her daughter. Kim had awoken from the 'incident' within a few days and then a few days later she was moving around again, nobody knew what had happened except Kim and her parents. Kim had Bonnie and Monique both visit her while she was recovering physically but mentally she was still not ready, Ann and James had not yelled at Kim for what she did but they did explain how they felt about it and they both thought that at the moment there place was with their daughter.

"COULD DR. POSSIBLE PLEASE REPORT TO RECEPTION"

A voice called over the internal speaker system and Ann left her office, turning off the lights and locking her door then off to see why she was needed.

 **15 minutes later**

Ann was heading back to her office very tired and confused, she had been called to the hospital at a late hour for an emergency operation and then she had been called to the reception due to a delivery of a suspicious green envelope and right at this moment her brain just was not in the mood for pranks. As she walked back to her office holding the letter which was written in green ink on a black piece of paper she kept reading the same message 'I shall meet you at your office. DONT KEEP ME WAITING'.

When Ann got back to the office she didn't even click that her office door was unlocked as she walked straight in and found that the lights were not working, she made her way to her desk in the dark and flicked on her table light. She picked up her phone to call maintenance to find that her phone was not working either so she slammed the phone down and fell back into her desk to look at her ceiling and sighed.

' **CLICK'**

Ann looked towards the sound of her door being locked to see a dark silhouette standing by her door "what do you want...there are no drugs here" Ann spoke with confidence.

"I am not a druggie and I'm not here to hurt you" spoke the shadow in a powerful but feminine voice.

'If only this day could get any worse' Ann thought before asking "then why are you here?"

"Because you called for me"

"..." Ann had so many thoughts going through her head at that moment 'was this woman a psych patient? Am I about to come to some harm? Will my Kimmie be alright? Who did I call for...?' "Sh...Shego?" Ann said in a barely audible voice but the mysterious figure heard.

The silhouette moved from the door and sat on a chair on the other side of the desk to Ann and reached for the table lamp where the mysterious woman angled the lamp to reveal who they were "the one and only" Shego said in a very extravagant way.

What happened next took mere seconds and was so quick that no even Shego with all her skills could have prevented it, not that she was expecting it in the first place.

 **SLAP**

Ann had jumped to her feet and leant across her desk only to slap Shego right on her cheek leaving a throbbing red hand print.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shego yelled and she reached up to her cheek to feel the heat coming from her face and this time the heat had nothing to do with her plasma powers.

Ann moved around the desk and approached Shego, Shego could see Ann's face from the light coming from the lamp and the look on Ann's face was that of a mother willing to do anything to protect the young and this look sent a cold chill down her back that physically made her shiver. Ann walked right up to Shego and slammed her hands onto the chairs arm rests and looked Shego right in the eye and growled out "that was for what you did to my daughter". Ann then wrapped both arms around Shego's neck and sobbed into her shoulder as she said "and that's for coming back".

The two woman stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Ann stepped back and leant back on her desk wiping her eyes of any stray tears. Shego was left confused she knew a lot had happened if the magazine she read was anything to go by but 'this' just seemed like she had stepped into the twilight zone.

After a couple more minutes as both women composed their selves Shego was first to speak "first off I don't like doing this whole mushy stuff, secondly I have been in hiding for like 10 months without any form of communication or news so I got no idea what is going on other than reading a magazine 2 days ago which is not the most reliable of sources and thirdly WHAT THE FUCK" she completed as she reached for her cheek a second time.

Ann looked somewhere between angry and sympathetic towards Shego as she replied "the mushy stuff is due to things that have gone on since the morning after you kidnapped my Kimmie and spilled your heart out and the slap is because of the results of that night and everything that followed. As for what exactly happened they are not my stories to tell if you want to find out the facts from the fiction you are going to have to speak to Kimmie".

This made Shego look down 'I still have questions for you Ann that needed answering before I even think about seeing my princess...wait did I just think my princess...do I even have the right'. Shego looked back up at Ann "how much do you know of what happened when I 'kidnapped' Kim? And I only came back because you said she needed my help" Shego asked but she was worried about how much Ann knew about that night.

Ann straightened up off her desk looked Shego right in the eyes and said "I know 'everything', I know you drugged her so she could not move or talk, I know how you spilled your heart out to her and I know how...shall we just say how you tried to get over her". Ann moved back around her desk and sat back in her chair and then stated "she does need your help more than she realises, all her family and friend have tried but failed...this could have all been avoided if you had just let her speak that night".

Shego was confused, shocked and yet somewhere deep down there was a slight glimmer of hope to what Ann had just said but could she believe in what Ann had just implied "Okay, I'm willing to help her...".

Ann cut in "...It's not that simple. There are several conditions"

"Huh"

Ann smirked at this and continued "you will help my daughter through thick and thin, you will not turn your back on her again. You will stay in our spare room at our house and you will commit no crimes while here".

"I don't know if you have heard but I have retired from crime and am no longer wanted by anybody unless I commit a crime. As for the rest I agree but how am I supposed to help her if you don't tell me what she's up against.

Ann's smirk go even bigger if that was possible "she's not against anyone but herself, you will find out everything when you meet her in the morning"

"I don't like going into things blind" Shego said with a hint of aggression.

"TOUGH, I will not say that the answer to Kimmie's problem rests with you because you are only part of the equation but with the two of you, together you might be able to help each other and when it's all said and done you might find that you both are a lot better off" Ann said with probably the biggest grin anybody had ever seen.

"Now I'm just confused but let's get this started"

 **To be continued**

Will Kim and Shego get their happy ending? Will there be other mistakes along the line? What will Kim do when she sees Shego?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **A/N –** it has been a few months since I updated but I know there are stories on here that have not been updated for 6 months and if not longer. My internet has also been down for a while which has given me the chance to right a few chapters which I will update probably within a week or 2 of each other (to give time for readers to get caught up).

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT – THE GREEN STREAK**

 **The same night Shego returned to Middleton**

 **Somewhere in Lowerton 00:13**

It was a very cloudy night in Lowerton with barely any moon light breaking the clouds and with almost all the lights in the Lowerton streets either not working or smashed it turned out that the streets were pitch black without any sign of movement, except upon a single derelict building overlooking a supposed abandoned building when in reality it was a hide out for one of the local motorbike gangs. This motorbike gang had been known for its violence and most of its members had even killed they had lately begun to expand into drug dealing though they were just the dealers getting rid of this gang would be one step closer to cleaning up Lowerton.

A dark figure stood upon the roof of the derelict building watching the motorbike gangs hideout watching a pair of guys who were apparently just standing on the side walk chatting and drinking but in reality they were sentries keeping watch for intruders.

"What can you see on the scans" said the dark shadow in a disguised yet feminine voice

"I got two sentries on guard but nothing else external, once inside I'm picking up several cameras on each floor, on the stairwell and in the lift. There are several members on each floor but at a guess most of them are in sleeping quarters there is a main room on the top floor which seems to be setup like a conference room, going by heat signatures there are ten seated around a rectangle table with an eleventh sitting at the head that person would be our target" said another voice through an ear piece.

"Is there a way in from the roof?" asked the feminine voiced shadow.

"I see the stairway leads to the roof on the plans leading to roof access, there's a camera on the inside...I'm also picking up two heat signatures making their way up to the roof, be careful"

"Talk to me if anything changes other than that I'm going silent" said the shadowed figure seriously.

The shadowed figure stepped out of the shadows into a moment of moon light to reveal the newly announced 'Green Streak' or as only two people knew this person as Kim Possible. She was wearing a pair of black trainers, black combat trousers with several pockets all of which seemed to contain items, a black hoody with a green streak running from the top of the hood and down its back, a green mask (think anbu masks from Naruto), a pair of green fingerless gloves with metal knuckles and if you looked close enough you could see a form of bracelets on each wrist (think spider-mans web shooter) which shot an instantaneous knockout coated senbon needles.

The Green Streak (Kim) reached down to one of the pockets and pulled out what looked like a hair dryer (you know what I'm talking about) aiming at the building across from her she pulled the trigger shooting out a metal cable with a grappling hook at the end which hooked on to the roof, pressing another button and leaping off from the current building she was pulled towards the targeted building. She landed smoothly on the roof of the gang's hideout and ducking into a roll due to the carrying momentum, quickly standing up and taking in her surrounding she looked towards the door which led to the staircase into the building as she heard to voices approaching from the other side. She ran towards the door and sliding just to the side just as the door swung open to reveal two leather clad guys emerge, aiming her hands at both of the gang members and using her thumb to press one of two hidden buttons in the gloves a senbon needle fired from each wrist hitting both targets in the neck and giving them only enough time to reach up to their necks before they collapsed to the floor.

Checking over both bodies she found the usual things that motorbike gang members would carry usually carry such as motorbike keys, a gun, several knives and clear plastic bags holding a white powder (drugs) and yet she found one thing that caught her eye which was a plain black key card with a neon green skull on, pocketing the key card for later she moved back to the open doorway.

Looking around just inside the doorway she noticed the rotating camera and reaching into the bottom left pocket of her trousers she pulled out what seemed to be a small blue rubber bouncing ball, squeezing it between her fingers there was a click and she then rolled it through the doorway and after a few seconds there was a small blue spark which expanded into and blue electric field that surrounded the ball to the size of about a metre then died out. Looking at the camera again Kim could tell that the EMP (it takes out all electronic devices in the building) had worked as the camera just hung from its position on the wall.

Kim made her way down the stairs quietly due to the fact that she had killed all electronic devices if somebody had any brains here somebody would notice and get some sort of alarm out. She got down the first flight of stairs and could see the door that led to the top floor, cracking the door open she could see a long dark hallway due to the lights having gone off. Touching the side of the mask she activated the night vision that was embedded into the mask and now she could see at the end of the hall there was a set of double doors with a guard on either side holding a gun at the ready (clearly on alert).

She reached behind her back and under her hoody and pulled out an extendable baton and flicking it open she moved into the hallway with absolute silence. In these last few months her skills had come on from an amateur hero to a level of what she thought of as ninja-like, she had to get better she had gone from taking on arrogant super-villains to taking on serious bad guys who had no problem with killing. She had figured when you realise your life was one step away from an actual violent death it is only then that you find out what you are truly capable of, if she was to take on somebody like Dr. Drakken now it would be over in seconds and he would come out a whole lot worse.

Kim made her way down hall sticking to the walls out of line of any stray fire as she got closer to the two gang members she gripped her baton tight and crept around the back of the first gang member who was slightly more forward and brought the baton down hard to the back of the first ones head knocking him out instantly. The first one fell forwards to the floor with a thud alerting the second but before he could completely turn to face Kim's direction she brought her baton down on his wrist making him drop the gun, she then swung her fist into the guys stomach making him bend at the waist in pain where she then brought her baton down once again this time to the back of his head knocking him out and to the floor.

"GS be on alert the next room still has power and from what I can see of their heat signatures they are waiting for you at the far side of the room" Kim heard Wade through her earpiece.

"Copy that, let's not keep them waiting" Kim said as she jumped back and pulled out another rubber ball, this one being red.

She squeezed the ball until there was a click and rolled it towards the door and once it made contact there was a loud explosion blowing the door into the room along with most of the surrounding wall which caused a smoke cloud, Kim jumped into the cloud pressing the second button in her gloves and bringing her hands up in front of her with her palms facing forwards.

 **Inside the room – a few minutes ago**

There were eleven leather clad men some with tattoos covering any visible skin they stood at the far side of the room farthest from the door all holding guns of some description from Desert Eagles, Uzi's and a couple holding Ak-47's. All were aimed at the door, with the gang members all aware that they were under attack by unknown person or persons, they were starting to get impatient and trigger happy.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the door and walls came flying into the room leaving just a cloud of concrete dust, seconds later they all had their triggers pulled and released every bullet they had in their guns into the cloud attempting to end this battle before it even started.

The last of the bullets were released and sighs came from a few of their mouths as they began to relax.

"Well that was easy" one biker decided to say

While another decided to comment with "that was no fun"

As the cloud of dust started to disappear only to reveal a glowing ball of electric energy wrapped around a figure in black wearing a green mask.

 **Kim's POV**

Kim activated her force field by pressing the second button and just as she thought she was confronted by a swarm of bullets that collided with her shield only to fall to the floor. After a few minutes the bullets stopped coming and she could hear the arrogant responses from the gang members, weren't they in for a surprise.

The dust cloud cleared and Kim could see the stunned faces of the gang just starring at her with their mouths hysterically hitting the floor. Kim released her shield and stood up from her crouched position and then clicked her neck.

"It's the GREEN STREAK..." one gang member shouted.

"No kidding" Kim responded sarcastically.

This only angered the gang but Kim knew an angered adversary was a reckless adversary and they were bound to make stupid mistakes giving her an advantage, her skills were not the only thing that had got better over the past months she also increased her knowledge of tactics along with her strength and stamina she had also started to train herself in other forms of martial arts. This is where she found herself was adeptly skilled at she had discovered that she soaked up knowledge of all forms of combat like a sponge, simply by viewing somebody's fighting style she could practically copy it and even improve on it by combining several forms of martial arts into one making it simply unique to herself.

(getting back to the present) we find that the gang had thrown away their guns after finding out they had completely depleted their supply of bullets and either taking out knives or going for hand to hand combat. One over eager biker decided to charge at Kim with his knife held above his head ready to bring it down on Kim. Kim being better skilled was more than ready and flipped her baton into a reverse grip and caught the arm of the biker, twisting it behind his back where she then kicked the back of his legs bringing him onto his knees and as he went down dislocating his shoulder that was twisted at the same time. Though Kim still hated the idea of killing somebody she was not against hurting her enemies to the point where they could not fight again and that included either rendering them unconscious or dislocating/breaking a bone or two.

Pushing the gang member to the side and reaching into her pocket once again where she withdrew two yellow rubber balls, squeezing both balls and tossing them towards the waiting gang members where they were just about to scatter but to their surprise instead of exploding (which is what they thought would happen) multiple streams of electricity shot out at several bikers which left slight burns but in the end they fell unconscious.

"GS you have five minutes, police have been dispatched to your location and GJ have got wind and are also heading your way with a capture and detain for questioning order" came Wade's voice from her earpiece.

"Well that's not gonna happen"

"What's not gonna happen?" came the voice of one of the last three bikers.

"You have less than five minutes to tell me what you know" Kim ordered.

"Who are you to order me about? I'm going to gut you and leave your body for the world to see, I'm the one in charge here" said the biggest of three bikers as he stepped forward brandishing a thick bladed hunting knife.

"Thank you..." as Kim said this she shot a senbon at the other two bikers hitting them right on target and sending them to gaga land (knocking them out) "...for telling me who to get the information from" she finished saying as she dove at the biker knocking the knife out of his hand as she drove her shoulder into his stomach knocking him to the floor. She landed on top of him where she quickly rolled him over and latched a pair of handcuffs on him while he was too stunned to even realise what was going on, she then rolled him back over as he begun to come around and realise what had just happened.

She pulled a senbon from her wrist shooter and spun it between her fingers as she said "now tell me where you are getting your drugs from?"

"..." the biker boss just stared back at Kim and snarled.

"Fine" she lifted up his right sleeve of his jacket and pushed the senbon into his elbow barely puncturing the muscle, making his arm from elbow to hand go completely numb as pain shot from his elbow all over the rest of his body.

She then pulled out another senbon and asked the same question and still the biker gave no response. She tore the sleeve of his right arm and pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to reveal his shoulder where once again she pushed the senbon into his shoulder blade and removing the first. His whole right arm was numb and once again pain shot over his body.

"What I have just done is hit certain points in your body making you lose complete motor response of your arm and making your body think that your arm has been severed, I can keep doing this to the rest of your body or...just tell me what I want to know" Kim said in her disguised electronic voice.

The biker snarled yet again but as Kim went to his left arm he shouted "ALRIGHT, alright already...all I know is that the source of the drugs is Japan but the person behind it all is someone in Middleton"

Kim went to push the next senbon in when the biker boss said "thatsalliknowiswear" ("that's all I know I swear").

Kim stepped away replacing the senbon back into the shooter as she heard police sirens approaching and coming to a skidding stop outside the building and to make matters worse a helicopter could be heard landing on the roof.

"GJ" Kim whispered.

"Afraid so...plan?" Wade asked.

"Get out, get away and not get caught" Kim answered back as she looked out the window to see several police vehicles including S.W.A.T.

"The building has a garage round back I'm sure that a motorbike gang would at least have motorbikes and probably there"

"Got it and on it" Kim replied as she shot back out the room and down the hallway towards the staircase just as she heard the roof access door open, Kim jumped down flight after flight of stairs until she was on the ground floor. She could hear motorbikes starting up and leaving from out back 'probably the rest of the gang trying to escape' Kim thought.

She followed the sound of the last motorbike escaping and entered the garage where there were still several motorbikes but one stood out amongst all others it was like having a neon sign right above it saying 'take me'. It was a pitch black and green Kawasaki with a neon green skull on the seat. She got on the bike ready to hotwire it and found a card slot where the key should go, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the black card with the green skull on it and inserted it into the bike. The bike roared to life it sounded like hell itself had just opened and all life was doomed, she flicked the lights on and the main light came on (of course neon green) 'this bike is to good for some random biker from some scum of the earth gang' Kim thought just as GJ agents burst into the garage.

She took one look at them blew them a kiss and sped out into the dark streets of Lowerton to make her escape.

"Castle, is GJ tracking me?" Kim asked.

"They were now their satellite is tracking a ghost which is headed right to them just for giggles" Wade said with a barely withheld laugh.

"I'll drop the bike off at yours, do what you can but I want the design kept the same, oh! And see if you can find anything on any drug related crime in Middleton"

"Okay, will do and already on it...nothing found so far other than the odd case of students found with pot" Wade answered.

"Alright, speak to you soon...Queen out".

 **To be continued**

Where is the chapter where Kim meets Shego?...LOL. Why is Kim after info on this drug? Castle? Queen? What's with the code names?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER NINE – 20 QUESTIONS**

 **The morning after (after the last two chapters)**

Kimberley Anne Possible awoke to the sound of her mums voice calling her for breakfast, she tried to roll over and go back to sleep but for some strange reason she could hear her mums voice and it had a tone to it she had not heard for a while, she sounded happy. She glanced at her alarm clock and it said **08:45** , it was early but she could not find a reasonable answer to give to her mum to stay in bed and plus she wanted to know why her mum sounded different this morning, it was not a birthday, anniversary or a day that needed celebrating...so why? Why was she happy?

"I'll be down in a half hour let me shower and get dressed" Kim called down.

"Well don't take too long" Kim could swear she had just heard her mother snigger which just confused her even more.

After Kim had showered and got dressed into a pair a black trainers, black yoga pants, a light green sports bra and a sweat band on one wrist (to hide the scar), she figured she might as well get some light exercise in after she found out what was going on with her mum this morning. After being called into work last night her mum should have been slightly annoyed, stressed or at least tired but no, something was definitely up this morning.

Kim made her way down the stairs and she could hear her mum talking to somebody just above a whisper so she could not hear what was being said but she could not even hear who she was talking to which started to make her more suspicious. What had her mum done now? Hopefully she didn't go and get some kind of head shrink, that's the last thing she needed right now.

Kim made her way into the kitchen to find her mum standing in the far corner by the coffee maker, looking past Kim to the opposite corner behind where she had walked, whoever it was had stayed silent but whoever it was made her mum smirk and it was a very devious looking. It was smirk she often found on a certain villainess that she tried to force out of her mind and having very little success.

Kim poured herself a large mug of coffee and just as she was about to take a mouthful of morning's nectar that's when she froze, her whole body went rigid and she found all this because of two simple words.

"Morning cupcake"

'NO...it can't be, not her, not now...WHY?' Kim thought. The voice of the one person she had not heard in nearly a year, the voice of the one person she had spent so much time trying to find. Kim found herself conflicted was she happy, angry, sad, excited, did she want to rush and hug this person or did she want to lash out and beat her to the ground.

Kim placed her mug on the side but in actual fact she had slammed the mug down making her mum slightly jump and look at her with a worried glance, Kim turned to face the not so mystery person and there she was the one person that had preoccupied her mind this whole time ever since that last night she saw her and disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Shego" Kim said, it was meant to come out emotionless but all in the kitchen could hear the anger and see the conflicting emotions in Kim's eyes.

"The one and only" Shego joked back in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What do you want? If you are here for some sort of revenge or for Drakken, don't know if you heard but I'm not in the hero business anymore, I will no longer be in your way" Kim said completely with absolutely no feeling but her eyes could not hide the truth. The truth being she was confused and had no idea what to do.

Shego had a worried look on her face which was completely missed by Kim because of her state of mind.

"I'm not here for any of that and you should know I have turned my back on being a villain I just want a normal life"

"So what's this some sort of ten step programme making up with those you have _hurt_ "

Both Shego and Anne never missed Kim's emphasis on the word 'hurt'.

Shego lowered her head "Nothing of the kind, I'm here because I heard you needed help, I don't know what you need help with but I'm here for you...just you".

"That...that's ju...that's just...so funny" Kim finally got out while laughing, a laugh which seemed more sarcastic than a god honest laugh.

"It's the truth..."

"...Well that's got to be a first, are pigs flying?" Kim cut into what Shego was saying.

"I have always been more honest with you than anybody I have ever met...you don't know what my life has been like, what I have been through. The last time we spoke I was completely 100% truthful with you" Shego said back slightly angered.

"I'm glad you brought up last time _WE_ spoke because if I remember correctly _YOU_ spoke while I was forced to just listen and _WATCH_ , if you had actually let me talk it would have probably ended differently"

"What do you mean _differently_?" Shego questioned.

"I guess we will never know and as for I don't know what your life is like, you never told me anything and I didn't know what your life was like but now...Agent Green?"

Shego looked gobsmacked "how do you know that name?" she asked.

"That's my business" Kim answered with a Shego-like smirk.

"..." Shego had so many questions to ask Kim but she knew she was not going to get any answers this way "want to play a game?"

Both Possible's looked confused

"I can see you're not going to answer my questions...and I don't blame you but I'm certain you have questions of your own" Shego said starring intently at Kim.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked, not entirely sure she wanted an answer.

"We play '20 questions with a twist...the twist being we fight and for example when I knock you on your arse you answer my question completely truthful"

Kim was uncertain but she was not the same fighter Shego knew back when she was a hero "okay let's do this, no powers...just pure skill".

"Deal" Shego smirked back thinking she was going to be fighting somebody that has not trained or fought in a real fight in like a year, little did she know that Kim was not the same Kim she knew nearly a year ago.

Anne looked at both young women with a worried expression but she also knew this was an option for them both to discover truths that would remain hidden otherwise "I'm going to wait in here ready with my medical kit for afterwards".

 **10 minutes later in the Possible backyard**

We find Shego and Kim standing a few metres apart opposite each other stretching out their muscles getting ready for the upcoming fight, unknown to them two separate people were watching via a GJ satellite one being Wade in his basement and the other being Dr. Elizabeth Director head of GJ from her office at GJ headquarters.

Kim approached Shego and stretched out her hand "so if I knock you on your arse I get to ask a question, correct?"

"Correct" Shego responded as she took Kim's hand but as she went to withdraw it Kim quickly stepped to her side sliding her foot behind Shego and pushing her backwards Shego fell over her foot and to the floor resulting in her falling to the floor and landing on her arse.

"I believe I get to ask a question now" stated Kim.

Shego looked up at Kim from her seated position with a stunned look on her face "what the hell was that, that was sneaky and underhanded" Shego said with utter astonishment.

"I'm not the same person you left just under a year ago...I've changed. Now my question"

Shego got up off the floor still slightly shocked and said "ask your question".

"Oh so many to choose from, let's start with something simple...where have you been since you left Middleton?" Kim wanted to know so many personal things about Shego but a part of her wanted Shego to tell her things not because she had to but because she wanted to.

"That's it, that's your first question. It's not what I was expecting"

"What were you expecting?" Kim asked.

Shego looked at Kim dead in the eye trying to judge her response "honestly, I was expecting you to ask my real name. But to answer your original question I have been hiding out in a tiny coastal village in Mexico in a small house I had hidden away on the beach, keeping to myself with no contact with the outside world except a tiny family for general supplies". Shego was not surprised to see slight emotion play across Kim's eyes as she mentioned her real name but when it came to where she had been hiding it was as if Kim was expecting something like that.

Kim jumped back from Shego and got into a basic defence stance waiting for Shego to attack. To say that Shego was shocked would have been an understatement, she was not shocked at the readiness to fight but at the silence that followed Kim from her jump backwards. It was as if Kim had the skills of a ninja something Shego had never seen Kim show in any of their fights before now.

"You said that you're not in the hero business anymore but I can clearly see you have increased skills, skills that could not just have jumped from what they were to what they are in just a year. Nobody can increase their skills this much in such a short time" Shego said as she herself was wracking her brain for a reasonable answer and coming up blank.

"It sounds like there should be a question there somewhere but as I am not on my arse I will simply say anything's possible for a Possible" Kim responded back with an internal laugh as she watched Shego's irritation play out across her face.

Shego got into an attack stance she had used so many times and charged at Kim waiting until the last second before lashing out a fist aimed for Kim's shoulder, however Kim was ready and grabbed Shego's wrist pulling Shego towards herself where she manoeuvred behind her defences and planted an elbow into Shego's stomach. Shego was caught unprepared for such a move and found herself coughing up spit involuntarily as she stumbled back and once again stumbling back and falling to the floor landing on her arse.

"That's two to me and...Oh wait zero to you. I believe I get to ask another question now" Kim said with a barely repressed giggle.

'What happened to you, you seem so different? Your tactics and skills are better, your using a fighting style I've never seen, your stronger than ever, your attitude is closer to my own even going so far as taunting me not to mention your eyes seem colder and harder yet still retaining what makes you special your Kimness' Shego thought and yet worried that the answer for Kim's change might be Shego herself.

Shego got back to her feet and dusted herself off while stating "ask your question" she also wiped the spit from her mouth using the cuff of her dark green polo neck shirt.

Looking up at the sky pretending to think "hmmm...why _exactly_ come back?" Kim asked putting emphasis on the word 'exactly'.

"Well I can only go so long keeping myself secluded for so long before I snap so I got my hands on a copy of a villain only magazine, curious of what was going on in the outside world, it was so much thinner than usual but it told me that GJ had stepped up their game and captured all your old enemies, there was some article about some new vigilante calling themselves 'the green streak'...and some other useless crap" Shego purposely missed out the article about Kim's supposed lesbian girlfriend.

"All interesting I'm sure, still not seeing a reason"

"I'm getting there. On the inside of the back cover there was a full page advert decked out in my colours so I was curious and it was a hidden message to me stating that you needed my help"

"And that's it, that's the only reason for your return. You thought I was in some trouble and thought there would be a good fight in it for you" Kim said while getting annoyed at Shego's reason for her return.

"Well...erm...there may have been another reason" Shego mumbled back.

"Which is...remember I asked your _exact_ reason for you return" Kim said while still uncertain of what she should be feeling towards Shego.

"There may have been an article about yourself saying you were out of the hero business so I kind of figured that certain groups may try to make a name for their selves by taking out a former hero and... _I think I made a terrible mistake" S_ hego said while saying that last bit just under her breath.

"Sorry what was that last bit you said" Kim asked but honestly she was able hear every word.

"I...I said...ithinkimadeaterriblemistake" Shego said while still not wanting to admit to Kim her reason why.

"Sorry, try it a little slower this time" Shego could hear the teasing in Kim's voice.

"FINE!...I said I think I made a terrible mistake...if you want to know what 'mistake' you will just have to knock me on my arse again" Shego said with worry yet could not help the banter, she missed the banter with Kim so much while she had been away.

Kim raised her arms and got into a basic attack stance and asked "shall we?"

Both Kim and Shego flew towards each other throwing punches and kicks at each other while they were only met with counters or blocks, Shego was beginning to sweat nearly a year out of action and it had severely reduced her level of skill. Suddenly out of the blue Kim ducked to the ground and went for leg sweep catching Shego once again unprepared for the attack resulted in only one thing.

Kim looked down at Shego on grass and said "that would be three to me and still zero for you" ending in a small giggle.

Shego flipped up to her feet and growled out "ask your damn question".

"This was your idea to play this game, it's not my fault you're such a sore loser" Kim teased back.

"We both know you are going to ask about my 'mistake' so just ask already" Shego grew slowly agitated she did not want to admit to her 'mistake' she did not want to admit to everything that may have happened in the last year may have all been because of one simple yet stupid mistake of not finding out how Kim actually felt. 

"Okay...who sent you that message?" Kim asked while laughing at Shego's shocked face.

"WHAT!...that's your question?" Kim nodded in response to Shego's question.

"I thought even you could have worked that out, It was your mother with the help from a certain Nerdlinger".

"I figured as much, I suppose there's only so many times a person can say I'm fine before they take matters into their own hands plus a certain event..." as Kim said this she grabbed her wrist with the sweatband which didn't go by without Shego seeing it "...and I can't blame them they were just worried".

Now Shego had a question that just had to be answered concerning this so called 'event' that would push Kim's mother to call for Shego herself to help. Now Kim was going down and before Kim could get ready Shego had charged head first at Kim, tackling Kim to the ground and flipping back to her feet leaving Kim flat on her back looking at the clear blue sky and Shego standing above her with a smirk.

Kim didn't bother getting up as she just laid there with her arms behind her head looking relaxed when she asked "so, you finally got me on my arse now what's your question".

"They do say curiosity killed the cat and I just have to know...what was the 'certain event' you mentioned, what's it to do with that single sweatband..." Shego paused and Kim could see that Shego was diagnosing every possible answer. When Shego's eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers and she continued "...OH! God no, I take it back I don't want to know...it's not the sweatband is it...it's your wrist..."

Before Shego could go any further she found a sweatband had landed by her feet and looking towards Kim who had by now stood up with her arm stretched forward showing her wrist but more importantly the scar on the her wrist, which was clearly self made.

"Why? What could have possibly happened to push you to do that?" Shego asked dreading the answer.

"That would be two new questions be it two connected questions but get me on my arse again and I will tell you, if you are ready for the answer".

Shego looked at Kim uncertain she wanted these answers but this could be the reason Kim needed help, it had nothing to do with physically helping her it was mentally and psychological help Kim needed and Anne did say that it would help herself as well. She came to her answer and got into an attack stance and nodded towards Kim for the answer.

Kim got ready and smirked at Shego for Kim knew that the answer Shego would get would most likely hurt her but at the same time reveal what she has had to go through, Kim was uncertain if she was happy that she was going to hurt Shego or that she was at least opening the metaphysical door to let Shego into her life.

They both circled each others as they grew closer and then the attacks started, hands, feet, knees, elbows and any other body part that could be used to attack the other was being used yet both women were blocking, dodging and countering every blow. The attacks started slow but the speed soon picked up to soon it was just a blur of body parts until finally a hit had struck, Shego had caught Kim's shoulder causing Kim to spin with the hit giving Shego the opportunity to put Kim in a hold and then pulled down to the floor. Once Kim hit the floor Shego released her stepping back to give Kim a triumphant look.

"I guess you get to ask your question" Kim said with slight worry in her voice.

Kim's worry was only equalled by Shego's own worry but Shego knew she had to ask for this could be the reason she was here to help Kim. Shego said just one word "why?"

"Oh such a simple question but I have been through so much this last year, shall I start right at the beginning...the night of the 'Diablo' incident and my prom" Kim could see the worry in Shego's face. "Are you sure you want the answer?" Kim's question was met with a slow nod from Shego.

"First off I'd like to make one thing abundantly clear I may have had a few high school crushes on certain guys but I was a teenager who doesn't really have the time to date and the dates I did go on never went anywhere but a few dates and also because I was trying to work out what I truly wanted. I knew they were nothing but stupid crushes but things only grew more complicated when I met...you. I saw something in you I had never seen in any guy before and like you it may have started off as a simple crush admiring how beautiful, powerful and smart you were but over time it became so much more. I knew that a hero and villain together was just ridiculous that only ever happens in the cartoons plus the fact of the world trotting hero Kim Possible falling in love with a villain, a female villain it would be so far out of this world".

Shego could be seen trembling at Kim's words she was feeling like her terrible mistake was more like a world shattering disaster.

Kim continued on "Eric was meant to be my final test to see if I could feel the same for him as I felt for you, Eric and I had so much in common but that was not enough I wanted so much more I wanted you. So the prom was going to be the one thing I could at least pretend to do as a normal run of the mill high school girl. In the end of course we found out that Eric was just another plot of Drakken's but what made it worse was the thought that the one person I truly loved, the one person who for all the bad she did had her own set of morals while slightly twisted were still good and I thought would never stoop so far to emotionally destroy me. I know now I was wrong but back then I thought you played me and I never hated you because of Eric I hated you that night because 'Diablo' was going to be my last mission...EVER. I would have then come to you and told you how I felt about you; I didn't care if you accepted me or hated me I just wanted you to know. The only reason I stayed a hero for as long as I did is because I got to see you, we communicated in more ways with just our bodies when we fought that nothing else would ever come close".

Shego had fallen to her knees with her eyes watering.

Kim looked at Shego worried but she had more to say and with tears starting to fall she continued on. "That night when I kicked you into the electric tower I thought I had gone too far and killed the woman I loved and while waiting by the side for the search team to come up with results my mind had shut down and my body was on autopilot. So when you saw me being dragged off by _Ron_ I had absolutely no idea what had happened until I woke up the next morning only to discover I was now apparently dating _him_ somebody I considered a brother and nothing else. Within a week I came clean to him and told him everything and so began my search to find you of course _he_ kept his distance and I didn't see him for another three weeks".

Shego knew what was coming and was dreading every second, the night she drugged Kim.

Kim looked down at the ground and continued "by the end of the month, well we both know what happened but what you don't know is while you were talking to me I was screaming at you of course you could not hear, it was all in my mind due to that damn drug. If only you hadn't drugged me you would have found out what I'm telling you now and that I loved you and I wanted only you I would have even ran away with you if you had only asked". Kim paused to collect her thoughts and emotions while looking at Shego she could tell Shego felt bad for everything they were both guilty for jumping to conclusions and so Kim continued "I don't blame you for what you did..."

This made Shego's head snap up to look directly into Kim's eyes and could see the honesty there.

"...the blame belongs to the both of us and we both jumped to conclusions about the other person so you see if you are to blame yourself for your mistakes then it is only fair that I share that same blame".

"Now as you may have guessed my mum knows everything along with my dad, my friends who I can count on one hand only know how I feel about you and you feel about me up to that night they know nothing about that actual night. Now comes what caused this..." looking down at her wrist "you see since that night I stopped being a hero and it was entirely my decision but after taking the first day off school I was approached by betty...I mean Dr. Director and she handed me a redacted file about you and she filled in the blanks. If anything it gave me an insight into the woman behind Shego but it also made me feel closer to you and only I know about your past. When I got to school I was being given some looks from other student's looks I had never seen before and I found a message from my then rival Bonnie to meet her. When we met she explained that _Ron_ had started rumours around the school that I was a lesbian which turned everybody away from me I lost all my friends except Monique and Bonnie became my friend due to she had a hidden crush for me, laugh it up..." small giggles could be heard from Shego "...but I told Bonnie to stay out of it and we became secret friends outside school while inside I was abandoned by everyone. _Ron_ was even the one that could be found behind every hate group, every bad word and everything turned out to be because he had spread the word global. By the time I got out of school the press was there and my family and I was hounded by them at every turn, the city turned against me and the world shortly followed most of the people I had helped now hated me and even rumours that I had tried hitting on several other women emerged. By graduation a month or so ago I came to the stark realisation that I was alone and would forever be alone because I took too long to tell the woman I love how I felt and decide to end it all by doing this". Kim raised her scarred wrist and nodded towards it.

After a few minutes of tearful sobbing from both women yet still keeping their distance Kim carried on "I had realised that I was broken...not physically though my body did suffer for a while due to depression which my body recovered but my mind did not, I found myself constantly battling with myself mentally and psychologically. You should also know that when I tried to end it all came to a final conclusion which was I was never going to see or hear from you again...and now your back...and I don't know how I feel or even if you feel the same...or maybe you moved on".

Shego rushed towards Kim and took her hands in hers and said "there has never been anyone else other than you...but you are right we can't exactly just jump right into something. It's going to take time and I think this is what your mum meant when you needed help and that maybe I would get the answers I seek as well. Together we may find some peace as what yet will remain undetermined but for now I would at least like to be friends".

They both wiped their eyes to get rid of the tears they had wept and Kim then stood up along with Shego shortly behind where they were now facing each other, Kim reached out her hand and said "I'd like that...my names Kim Possible it's nice to meet you".

Shego took Kim's hand and said "the pleasure is all mine, my name is..." she paused for a few seconds and then said "...my name is Kimberley Shelia Van Gogh"

 **To be continued**

What happens next? Maybe that's the ending?...would I do that to you?...who knows? Could that be Shego's real name? Kimberley Shelia Van Gogh? Kimberley? Who would have guessed?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER TEN – A MISSION FOR SHEGO**

 **The Possible house moments after the fight**

Ann had been waiting for Kim and Shego not so patiently by walking back and forth in the kitchen she was seconds away from pulling her hair out when she heard the backyard door open, she ran out the kitchen in hopes that they had not seriously injured each other. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement for what she saw were both women just casually walking back into the house side by side, they looked like they had just come back from a shopping trip minus any bags when they had actually been physically fighting.

"First off who's hurt the most and secondly where?" Ann asked.

Both Kim and Shego looked at each other then back to Ann and started to laugh, a laugh which was completely honest and one Ann had not heard from her daughter in a long time which brought a smile to her face.

After a few moments Kim was able to compose herself and replied "mom we are actually fine and other than a few bumps and bruises we are perfectly healthy, plus Ki...I mean Shego heals really fast so she probably doesn't show any signs of the fight we just had. Also though we fought we talked quite a bit and were able to get some things off our chests "I'd like to introduce my friend..." looking at Shego and asking a silent question she received a nod "...my friend Kimberley Shelia Van Gogh".

Ann looked towards Shego about to ask the question on her lips but was beaten by Shego "yes that's my real name but it is to be kept in this room by the three of us only, my brothers and now you are the only ones who know my true name and I would like it kept that way...please" both Possible's responded by nodding in agreement.

Ann looked towards both girls with an evil smirk that rivalled any Shego could produce and asked "so now that the fighting is over would the two _Kimmie's_ like anything to eat?"

This question of course made Kim look at her mum sternly while Shego just looked annoyed and said "I knew this would happen" and then groaned making both female Possible's laugh and in turn made Shego herself laugh.

Moments later we find all three women around the kitchen table with Kim and Shego seated opposite one another while Ann was at the head of the table, Kim and Shego are both eating a full English breakfast with a coffee while Ann just had a coffee. Ann was watching both women and in her head it seemed that neither had much on their minds though she was fully aware that though they were calling each other a friend now she could see they were still holding feelings towards each other as both were taking not so sly glances at each other and this only made her happy yet worried at the same time. Happy that they had found each other after such a long time and that there was still that spark that just needed igniting into an eternal and everlasting flame, yet she was worried for what the future would bring and what complications would arise yet there was still hope. Hope that knowing both women one personally and the other through hearsay and reputation she knew both were strong willed and they would not make the same mistakes again and in the end she knew they would find the love they so wanted for one another.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which brought all three women out of their internal thoughts and Kim looked at Shego worried which was obviously picked up by Shego as she responded to Kim's worry with "no one should know I'm here but I will stay out of sight" Kim nodded while Shego ran up the stairs to hide.

Kim went to the door after disposing of Shego's empty breakfast plate while Ann just tried to get her worry and breathing under control.

Kim was surprised to find Betty at her doorstep or as she was better known Dr. Director head of Global Justice, seeing this woman even knowing that she could be called friend and she was known to visit Kim from time to time over this past year she found herself still worried knowing that Shego was also in the house.

Trying to hide her worry and shock she asked "Betty, what can we do for you this morning?" which was only met by Betty's calculating eye.

"May I come in? I'm here for a personal request and an unofficial GJ request" this only made Kim more worried. Did she know Shego was here? Was she here for Shego? And if so was she here to arrest her? Was she going to ask herself to do a mission? Perhaps it was something completely different.

Kim led Betty into the kitchen and they all sat down this time with Betty sitting in the same spot Shego had been sitting seconds before.

Betty looked across at Kim and saw the worry and desperation in Kim's eyes obviously wondering why she was here "Kim I know you are worried why I am here but if anything this past year should at least tell you I am a friend and would do anything in my power to help you".

Kim could feel Shego's presence; she always could, knowing she had probably made her way down the stairs to check things out. Knowing Shego was there and obviously just wanted answers just like her, Kim asked her question "you said you were here for a personal request which is also an unofficial GJ request but you should know by now I am not in the hero business anymore and will being no missions right now".

Betty nodded along with Kim as Kim continued on "so why are you really here?"

Betty had seen the changes that Kim had gone through this past year and even though Kim tried to hide the fact that she had somehow increased her skills that could rival most professionals she could not hide it from herself and she knew it was pointless to hide the truth from Kim.

"Have you heard about this vigilante/hero who goes by the name 'The Green Streak', they are extremely well trained and skilled in pretty much everything and apart from what they wear and some of this persons skills we know absolutely nothing about them. I need help, they are not exactly wanted by the law I just need more information and if possible the chance for a meeting and perhaps get them labelled a hero and then do actual good for society".

"I don't do that anymore".

"And I know that but I'm not actually here for your help...I know she's back and she is probably listening to our conversation right now". Betty said with a slight smile.

"Your damn right I'm listening and I told you to stop trying to bring me in, just as Kimmie is not a hero I am no longer a villain. So leave. Me. Alone" Shego snapped back as she emerged from around the kitchen door.

"Hold your horses I'm not here to bring you in and I may not have stopped looking for you this past year, personally I was doing it for a different reason" Betty said while looking at Kim.

"Okay... so I'm to believe that the only reason that the head of GJ has been looking for me is that she was trying to reunite Kim and myself, was that the only reason?"

Betty looked to her side while holding her eye patch and replied "not the only reason but it was the main reason. If anything I was trying to redeem myself for a past mistake I made several years ago which lost me someone I loved like a daughter, I thought if I could help Kim maybe somehow I could prove I was not the same person..." Betty by now had a few stray tears that had ran down her face from her good eye "I also wanted to prove to the higher ups that 'The Green Streak' was not you in disguise, I wanted to prove to them that you could and have changed". Betty wiped the tears away and looked at Shego.

"Okay say I believe this..." suddenly Kim's head snapped towards Shego with a very angered look which made Shego take a step back "...what can I do to help you?" Shego quickly asked.

Kim smiled at Shego which made her feel a happiness she had not felt in what seemed like forever and Shego knew she would do anything for Kim to always smile at herself like that.

"Well that's the easy part you are just going to be you but with a change of costume...I can't have 'Shego' running about now can I? So I have taken the liberty of making an all black suit similar to your original except this comes with a hood and a black mask to hide your identity. Oh! And no powers that would give away who you are, I don't really want you to come to blows with each other I just want you to past on a simple message to 'meet me and join the good guys full time' and that's all. Then you can return to wherever you are staying and live out your life however and...With whoever you want" Betty said while smirking towards Kim which resulted in a slight blush emerging on Kim's face.

Shego smiled, an honest smile, a smile she could not recall the last time she had smiled such a smile and all this because Kim blushed at what Betty implied.

"Fine, I agree but I want all the info you have on GS (short for The Green Streak)"

"Done" Betty said while tossing a folder onto the table towards Shego's direction who sat down and started to go through the folder.

After a few minutes Shego looked at Betty with a bewildered look and said "what the hell is this? All you got is outfit they wear, numerous skills and tools GS is known to use and that they patrol Lowerton most nights. Basically you know nothing more than the local newspapers, am I correct in my assumption of the situation...you don't even have any defining features listed or even the sex of this person".

"Pretty much" Betty responded in a dead panned manner.

"URGH!" Shego screamed making Kim laugh at her distress.

"If it was easy you wouldn't enjoy it" Kim managed to say after her laughing fit.

Shego got up from the table grabbing the outfit Betty had placed there while Shego had been reading the folder and just before leaving out of everybody's line of sight Shego sincerely said "Betty"

Betty looked towards Shego shocked at the tone she had heard but said nothing in response.

Without looking back and still just standing at the doorway Shego continued on "If I can change and you clearly are not the same woman I once knew...perhaps...there may be a slight chance for this woman you loved like a daughter to give you another chance but don't rush things give her the time she needs" and as Shego said the final words she disappeared around the corner.

Betty could see that Kim had the look of realisation in her eyes and her head was comically darting back and forth between where Shego stood and where Betty was sitting. "Yes Kim, a teenage Shego was the little girl I loved like a daughter but my blind faith in my country led me to just follow orders stupidly when I should have followed my heart. You already know most of Shego's story or at least what was in that folder, Shego is the reason I created GJ for my silence in the 'Agent Green' debacle the C.I.A. said I could do anything or go anywhere I wanted. I chose to create my own agency and with the hope that I personally would bring Shego in and somehow bring my little 'firecracker' back".

Just outside the kitchen could be found the one and only Shego leant up against the wall and listening to every word. What everyone would find surprising is the fact that tears were streaming down her face having listened to Betty's confession.

Having finally made her way to the spare bedroom which was where Shego would be staying she dropped the outfit Betty had given her along with the file into a single arm chair and then fell into her bed and using the pillow to silence the sobbing that came from Shego. Today had been a very trying day for quite a few different parties all ending up in tears and if Shego was to look at the clock she would have discovered that the day was not even close to being over for it was only **12:17**.

 **To be continued**

So what next for Kim and Shego? What next for Betty and Shego? What will happen when Shego confronts The Green Streak? Or better yet what will happen when Shego finds that The Green Streak is really Kim? **DUN DUN DUN**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have, no promises that I will take them into account but I will defiantly look them over.

 **MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN – A POSSIBLE DINNER**

 **18:45 same day as (last chapter)**

Shego sat on her bed still wearing the same thing she had worn that morning a pair of knee high black boots, a pair of tight black jeans and a green blouse but unlike this morning when she was worried about meeting Kim after so long she was now worried about something slightly different. She was about to go through something which she had not been a part of in about 14 years, she was about to go through a family dinner. What was strange is she had not been a part of a family since the comet struck her family home even when she was still with her brothers she would often eat by herself, so sitting down to eat as a family just felt so strange and this family she was about to join was technically not hers.

She sat and remembered back a couple of hours ago when Kimmie had knocked on her door after she had just woken up and she was invited to have dinner with the whole Possible family, she had declined at first even going so far as honestly explaining why to Kimmie. But then Ann came up and used what she now called the 'Kimmie card'.

The 'Kimmie card' was in fact very similar to what parents would use against their children but in this case it was Ann stating that by Shego joining the family for dinner would make Kimmie happy which in turn would make the whole family happy. And of course with the way Shego felt she would do anything to make Kimmie happy and maybe just one day they would be in a place that their new friendship would help them become something more than just friends.

It was nearly 7pm now so Shego got up off the bed and gathering her thoughts and worries together she made her way down the stairs, she knew that the only three things she had to really worry about right now was Dr. James Possible (Kim's dad) who knew everything, making a good impression to Kim's brothers (who Kim had called a pair of mad scientists) and of course making Kimmie happy.

Shego entered the kitchen to see Kim seated at one side of the table with an empty space beside her, Kim's brothers (Jim and Tim the twins) in the seats opposite her, at the head of the table was Dr. James Possible reading through what looked like several scientific papers and at the other side opposite James was Ann who was simply smiling at Shego. On the table was what could only be described as a small roasted feast which consisted of several bowls of various vegetables, a bowl of mash potato, a bowl of roast potatoes, a jug of gravy and in the middle was what could only be described as a meat dish in the shape of what looked like a brain.

Shego sat next to Kim and gave her a nod as a hello and then went on to greet everybody else with a simple "evening everyone, dinner looks wonderful Ann".

Ann replied "thank you very much Shego but I'm sure you are probably unsure what the main dish is" Ann paused while Shego nodded "well let me explain, I found out a long time ago that the only way I could get the twins to eat meat loaf was by moulding it into the shape of a brain and hence forth brain loaf was born".

Shego laughed for a second and then Kim let Shego know who was who in her own special way "let me introduce you to everyone. Obviously you know my mum already, then there are the twins Jim and Tim but just call them the 'dweebs' it will save time...trust me and then of course there is my dad Dr. James Possible". As Kim introduced everyone Shego nodded towards everyone with a giggle towards the twins which quickly passed when Kim's dad was introduced who by now had put away the papers and looking at Shego but showing no particular emotion.

"I guess it's my turn now, you can call me Shego you already know a bit about me from Kimmie here but please don't make any assumptions I have put that life behind me and currently trying to start afresh". Both Ann and James nodded at Shego to acknowledge her and James was just about to say something when two voices yelled across the table.

"SHOW US YOUR POWERS...PLEEEEEEEEEASE".

"There will be no plasma while at the dinner table boys" said Ann looking intently at the twins which made the boys quiet down.

"Well Shego" spoke James getting her attention straight away "as you are probably aware I am aware of everything that has gone on and most of what is happening at the moment, now normally I would give the whole speech to any possible, future or current _partners_ of Kim that if you hurt my Kimmie-cub in any way I will strap you to a rocket a send them into the nearest black hole".

Shego cut in before James could continue with "Dr. Possible, I understand but even though we both know more about each other than we ever did before right here and now we are just friends...but if that was to ever change you will be the first to know. I don't usually do this and to be honest I can't remember the last time I did it but I promise on my life that I will never purposely hurt Kimmie in any way... unless of course we are sparring".

James smiled at this and said "very good then, let's eat...oh and Shego call me James" this in turn made Shego smile which brought a smile to Kim that did not go unmissed by Shego, Ann or James.

And so they ate and they talked and because Shego was new to the household both adult Possible's spoke about their work for a bit, then the twins spoke about their experiments with Kim cutting in adding that they pretty much all resulted in explosions and collateral damage and then it was Shego who with the help of Kim spoke about their adventures and interactions with each other.

After dinner was finished they proceeded into the living room where they decided to have a bit of fun and play some board games, due to the numbers they decided to make teams so it became Team Doctors vs. Team twins vs. Team Kigo which of course made both Kim and Shego laugh.

After a few games the twins were sent to bed and after a while they were shortly followed by the doctors leaving just Kim and Shego to clear up.

"So is this a regular night at the Possible house" Shego asked.

"The truth is it used to be a weekly occurrence but it has not really happened since...in a while" Kim replied.

Shego approached Kim and took her hands, Kim looked into Shego's moistening eyes as Shego said "you mean since that night when I left?"

Kim nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

"If I could do it all over again I would in a heartbeat, you have got to know that" Shego said as a stray tear ran down her cheek "I never wanted to hurt you, if I knew how you felt..."

"I know and that is why the blame or guilt of what happened that night up until this moment is not yours to carry alone, we both made mistakes and we are both going to have to get over those mistakes or we will never know what the future may hold". Kim said as she squeezed Shego's hand ever so slightly.

"Kim..."

Shego was cut off before she could say anything by Kim as she said "it's late and it's a new day tomorrow, perhaps we could spend some time getting to really know each other".

Kim began to walk away but was stopped when she realised Shego was still holding her hand; she turned to see Shego starring intently as her.

"Kim...I...I really do love you" Shego said while holding back the tears.

"I lo..." Kim tried to say something but was stopped by Shego's finger to her lips.

"I don't want you to say it just because I said it and I don't want it to be forced. I want you to say it because you want to, because you feel it in here" Shego said placing her hand over Kim's heart.

Kim and Shego walked up the stairs still holding hands but as they got to the second floor they had to release each other to go to their separate rooms. As they were about to enter their rooms Shego stopped and said "good night Kimberley".

Kim stopped and replied "good night to you too Kimberley" as she looked at Shego with a smile which made Shego smile back at her. They then entered their rooms closing their doors behind them.

Unknown to them while all this was happening two sets of eyes were spying on them, one set turned to face the other and said "they will okay won't they?"

To receive a nod and a reply "they are back together and given time they will find the happiness they both seek with one another, just like us my dear husband...though I would have liked grandkids at some point".

The husband then kissed his wife and said "anything's possible for a Possible", both James and Ann Possible closed their door fully and went to bed.

 **Shego's POV**

After Shego had closed the bedroom door she went and got changed into a pair of loose black shorts and a green vest top and then crawled into bed but instead of going straight to sleep she found herself thinking back on what had led her to this point.

Shego was not somebody to look back at what has happened for there were too many bad memories, what had past was past you could not change it, the past was not a pretty place for Shego to recall. The events of the past and the choices she had made had led her down a path that she never once regretted, well she never regretted until recently she had never before had the chance to see how her actions affected those around her.

From what she could recall of her life before the comet struck were happy memories, she had a normal family she had a mother and father that loved her and brothers that thought the world of their only sister. But that all changed when the comet struck and had done more than just turn her into a green skinned woman with powers that people would look at like she was a freak, no it had taken away her parents and changed her life forever.

All she could really remember from that day was that her brothers and herself were playing in a tree house when suddenly out of nowhere they saw a shooting star which was beautiful but before they had a chance to realise where it was going they were hit. Then there was only burning pain for weeks as her body went through its changes, she had later found out that her brothers had gone through a similar pain but not for as long as she had their pain lasted a matter of days. When she had come to she had found herself in a Russian compound and that during the change she had taken the life of a Russian operative sent to recover her family.

For a couple years afterwards they were tortured, probed and experimented on to find out how their powers worked and how they could be replicated, only to discover that they were unique to themselves and could not be copied.

It was not long after the scientists had come to the realisation that their powers could not be so easily copied that Shego had overheard a couple guards discussing the future plans that the scientists had planned. Plans which involved forcing the siblings into some sort of breeding programme where if their powers could not be copied then they could be passed onto any children that they may produce. How they were going to do this Shego never found out or wanted to know it was something she was not going to allow, so on this one particular day when the scientists asked her to raise her power level to as high as she could go she simply submitted to the power within. The end result the entire compound was in flames in seconds, she had let her powers simply explode in what seemed to be close to a nuclear explosion.

Shego never found out the results of what she had caused for several days when her brothers and herself were rescued by the American government and she found out that all of the compound burned taking the lives of almost all within.

Shego promised herself that day that nobody would ever use her again for their own needs now it was all about herself. That day a 10 year old woman of power was born and nobody was going to use her again, though she still kept a small light inside herself for she had also sworn never to take another person's life for as long as she may live.

The next few years of course were not perfect but they didn't come anywhere close to the years she had spent in Russia, first there were medical examinations held for 'their own good' and then the regular check-ups. Of course there was a bright side to this as well her family were given tutors to teach them everything they would need to get through life, it had started off as a simple education programme teaching them the same stuff that they would learn in any school. Though they were still held similar to prisoners which was called 'for their own safety' they actually got to live a life of luxury anything and everything they wanted was supplied for which for the most part was good, no it was great the only down side was her oldest brother.

Shego's oldest brother who had now taken the name 'Hego' had picked up an addiction to comics which inspired him to believe that they had been given their powers to do something amazing with and of course that meant creating some kind of crime fighting team.

Now that she was older and could look back she wondered what crazy government would have let a group of children with untested powers simply go out into the world with the idea of fighting crime, they would have to be insane but from that day forth 'Team Go' was formed and given the mission to protect Go City.

Not long afterwards Shego was approached by a C.I.A. agent called Elizabeth 'Betty' Director and Shego was given the option to be trained in everything an agent or hero would ever need. Betty seemed like a good person with great ideals but with only one fault she was like every good soldier and simply just followed orders, whether she agreed with them or not.

Shego and Betty of course became close for the next few years and if anybody was introduced to train Shego in something new they would often refer to their relationship as something similar to what a parent/child would have. Shego herself started to believe again and in her heart she started to look at Betty like a mother figure but like most things in Shego's life everything would turn to ash.

On one particular night after several months of suspecting that the C.I.A. were trying to use her for the powers she had she decided to break in to the C.I.A. head quarters and investigate.

At 16 Shego was much stronger physically than most soldiers in the field add in her powers and she was pretty much unbeatable. With the skills that the C.I.A. had given her themselves she infiltrated their head quarters and got into the head of the C.I.A.'s office with little problems, she had manoeuvred around any surveillance with almost zero difficulty and had to render a couple guards unconscious without them seeing her face. Only to find what she was not hoping to find, making several copies of her file, their plans and several other documents also related to her she got out of there without being seen. They would of course find out several days later once everything had been put into place.

After several days of missed training with Betty and the C.I.A. they had grown suspicious and sent agents to investigate only to return slightly worse for wear. Shego had defended herself from assault and informed the agents sent after her with news that would forever disturb the C.I.A. The news was that Shego had left Team Go; she was turning her back on the C.I.A. because she knew the truth and had the proof which she would release if her brothers and herself were not left alone. News soon followed stating that Shego was going to Go City University and residing in their dorm rooms so the C.I.A. sent the one person they hoped could change her mind, Betty, how wrong they were.

Shego really hated remembering past event and as she sat in her bed reminiscing a few tears escaped her eyes which were quickly wiped away. She remembered the night Betty came to her dorm and the dreadful things that were said and done that night.

She remembered lying in bed that night thinking this was the fresh start she always wanted, she could be anyone she wanted, do anything she liked but her thoughts came to a crashing end when she had heard a knock on the door. She remembered thinking that it was probably going to be one of the other girls in the dorm hoping to have a late night drinking session; though she had only been here a week she had discovered that every night a new girl would come wanting to get to know her.

But of course it had to be ruined because on this night when she went to the door it was Betty, Shego remembered feeling so angry for what she had read in the C.I.A. files and so betrayed by Betty more than anyone else she had ever met.

"What can I do for you _Agent Director_ " Shego had said placing emphasis on Agent Director for she was no longer Betty to her, it would take years before the love she had felt when she called her Betty would turn into a sarcastic term of address.

Betty had obviously been shocked at the way she was addressed for it was written across her face "what happened to Betty?" Betty had asked.

"I learned the truth. The truth that 'Betty' never existed it was just another mission, a mission to earn my trust, my loyalty and even my love." Shego had said back in pure anger.

Shego had been to angry that night to see the sadness that would forever plague Betty from that day forth for the mistakes she had made concerning the one person she had truly come to love like a daughter.

"It was not all lies, yes it may have started as a mission but I truly love you like a daught..."

' **SLAP'**

"More lies" Shego had moved over to a private safe a pulled out several copies of the files she had taken that night and threw them at Betty "there written in and black and white is all the proof, the plans you had for me, your regular reports concerning your thoughts and interactions we had and of course your statement stating 'that the weapon was ready for field use'" there were no tears Shego was to angry.

"They were orders and I had to make it sound to them that I was obeying those orders" Betty had said with tears in her _eyes_.

"Take those as proof, I have spares and just leave...NOW" Shego had shouted not realising she had activated her powers in her hands.

With Betty feeling nothing but regret and sadness wanting to obviously put things right had reach out towards Shego and had said "I really do love yo..."

' **SLAP'**

Shego had slapped at Betty yet again to the side of her face knocking her to the floor, Betty stood back up raising her hand to her face and turned to look at Shego.

That's when Shego realised what she had just done, Betty had her hand covering her right eye with blood seeping from beneath it and Shego realised she had just seriously wounded the one person she had began to love and open up to in such a long time. Then the anger and knowing that she had been betrayed by this same woman came rushing back "tell them if they send anybody else after me I will do the same to them if not worse, I just want to be left alone". With that said Betty turned and walked out of Shego's door and life.

Shego was sobbing into her pillow having remembered the past and with fresh determination on her mind she would mend past mistakes not just with Kimmie but with the person she had once come to love like a mother, Betty.

And so Shego cried herself to sleep.

 **Kim's POV**

Kim like Shego had entered her bedroom but instead of getting ready for bed she fell to floor onto her hands and knees contemplating what had pasted, what was happening now and what the future may hold.

She thought back to the simpler times when it was just her and Ron against the numerous villains and the people she had saved of course this made her think back to the feelings she had held deep within herself for her greatest rival Shego. It had started off so simple, simply appreciating the skills and strength Shego possessed but there was also the deep seated emotions that were brought up every time they met.

It had started so simple she saw Shego as a powerful and beautiful woman and so her secret crush had begun but over the years her once simple crush evolved into something so much more, love. A love that she had thought was wrong, one-sided and above all else something that would never happen. It was more than just unheard of but impossible for a hero and villain to fall for one another and live happily ever after so she denied her feelings, fighting them at every turn. If only she knew then that Shego had felt the same way and was going through the same battle inside herself, perhaps things could have been different.

Kim knew that Shego blamed herself for how things turned out a year ago but she knew that the blame belonged to the both of them, if only they had come clean with one another, if only they had not waited they would not be where they are now.

But here they were and Kim was fully aware how Shego felt about herself but Kim had her own emotions to go through, the past year had changed her. Had her feelings for Shego changed as well, no, Kim knew that she still cared for Shego deeply the problem was could Kim forgive Shego for what she went through almost a year ago. Only time would tell.

Kim wanted so badly to tell Shego that she loved her to, but Shego had obviously realised that Kim now felt differently and that she would have to find out herself how she still felt about Shego and only time would tell.

Kim got up off the floor and changed into a set of pink pyjamas and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and squeezed them tight as thoughts of the past year came to mind.

The thoughts and memories of what she had gone through the fact she had turned her back on being a hero, the way her friends and people she had saved had turned their back on her, and then there was the bullying, the dirty looks and the fact everyone had turned away from her. Then of course came her depression, starving herself to the point of illness and then the attempt to take her own life which she deeply regretted it was a stupid mistake and was so glad that her mother had found her in time. She had of course found a way to relieve her stress and feelings by studying up on different skills and other forms of martial arts which had given her some peace but her mind was still a mess.

Half way through her last school year she had come across a drug which was circulating around her school, all of Lowerton, parts of Middleton and even some parts of Upperton so she had become 'The Green Streak' to put a stop to it. She had then discovered the true darkness that resided in the criminal society and come to find that her time as a teen hero had really only stopped morons from pretending they were geniuses. Now she was against real villains, making a real difference and the people had titled her a 'vigilante'.

Her greatest test was still to come for today had brought Dr. Director head of GJ to her home and she had come to ask Shego to find 'The Green Streak' when in reality this vigilante she would be looking for was Kim herself. This brought up fears of what would happen when they meet, would they be forced to fight or would Kim come clean and that only brought up more fears of how Shego would accept this new part of her. Would Shego accept this new part of her, would or even could Shego still love her for what she had now become or would Shego leave her again and this time for good. Only time would tell.

With these last few thoughts and few stray tears Kim nodded off to sleep, whether it would be peaceful or not only Kim would know.

 **To be continued**

Will Kim feel the love she once had for Shego again? Will they eventually forgive their selves of past mistakes? Does Shego accepting this mission from Betty now make her a good guy? Will Shego ever forgive Betty for their pasts? What will happen when Shego meets The Green Streak? Will they fight? Will Kim come clean? Will Shego accept who Kim is now?


End file.
